


Through A Mother's Eyes

by parkshan820



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bullying, Character Death, Confessions, Conflict, Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Graduation, Halex Does Happen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Just not right away, Katherine Summers Pov, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overdose, Protective Scott Summers, Rehab, Single Parents, Slow Burn, there's a dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: Katherine Summers didn't know how hard it can be raising two boys. She didn't ask to be a single mother. She doesn't even know if she was doing it right, there was no handbook on how to be a mom, all she is doing is trying her best.But will her best be enough?Read as Katherine and her two son's go through  life growing up. As Katherine raises two boy's as they tackle high school, teenage hormones, college, and most importantly love.(Not my best summary, but the story is great)
Relationships: Christopher Summers/Katherine Summers, Hank McCoy/Alex Summers
Comments: 28
Kudos: 20





	1. Love + Marriage + Infancy

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this story is basically done. Just finishing my last two chapters on this fic.
> 
> This is a bit different. I'm trying something new and I don't know if it will go either good or bad, it's a 50/50 chance. I'm relying on you guys to let me know if this is going horribly wrong. 
> 
> I will be POSTING a new chapter every FRIDAY! 
> 
> So the second chapter won't come up until next friday. (Duh we know how it works Shannon,) I know but just clearing it up and making sure you understand :)
> 
> Now enough of me rambling, hope you enjoy.

**Chapter One: Love + Marriage + Infancy**

Katherine likes to think she had a successful life so far. She graduated high school and college. Majored in teaching and landed herself teaching in a private school. She teaches History and she loves her job. She just hates dealing with the rich parent’s but the kids were amazing. Each of them were unique and she knew right then and there she wants kids of her own. Her friends like to take her out and try to find a date but she just hasn’t met him yet. A man who is kind, gentle, passionate, and truly cares about her. 

Her own mother was constantly hounding her to see if she was ever bringing anyone home with her, but she just doesn’t understand that Katherine wants to settle down in her career first before trying to date around. Not to mention the massive school debt that she owns because post-secondary is so expensive that it kind of pisses her off but she was teaching kids. Yes they were teenagers and teenagers were extremely moody and have mood swings like every hour but some were just so great. 

They were so smart too. But they all were struggling from abuse, whether it was neglect, verbal abuse, emotional abuse, or on some occasions physical abuse. One girl passed out from being malnourish because her mother kept telling her that she needed to be thinner even though she was already so skinny that it looked like it hurt, and stopped feeding her to make her lose weight. Katherine couldn’t imagine if her mother did that to her when she was growing up. It must hurt being so hungry but being denied food all because the girl’s mother wanted her family to look perfect. 

She will never do that to her own kids. She would let them make their own decisions, even there was some that she wouldn’t agree with and let them make their own mistakes. 

Even though it was hard. There were days where she wanted to cry because she felt like she failed her class because they were being so disruptive that she had to yell at them. She doesn’t want to be that teacher that yells and is so mean to her students. She can’t even hurt a fly but she knows there were going to be tough days but it wasn’t often thankfully. She had great classes where they were so attentive and actually wanted to learn and share their own stories. They asked a lot of questions to. What was it like to live back in those days? Why were woman so heavily discriminated? Was life easier back in those days? Some were heavy loaded and she had to be extremely careful how she phrases the answers so she couldn’t offend anyone. 

The other teachers were nice once she earned their trust. Showed them that she wasn’t weak and that she could handle well on her own but they were great. She never once felt like an outsider and they agreed on how sad it was that these kids raised in rich families were so badly treated. 

It was three years later and she was twenty six years old when she met Christopher Summers. When she first met him, her first thoughts was that he was handsome to look at but he was struggling. He had the look in his eyes that he had seen so much trauma for someone his age. So she made herself confident and introduced herself right in that diner and sat across from him. 

He seemed surprised but respected her well. He flashed that smirk in her direction and told her his life story. How he was in the air force ever since he was eighteen and he loves his plane. She was amused that the man talked about his plane like it was his child and in the back of her mind she thought he would be a great father one day. 

If people heard their story, some would say they were too young and that they moved too fast that the marriage wouldn’t work in the end but in their minds, they were each other’s soulmates. He was such a gentleman and he quickly captured her heart just as quickly as she captured his. Her parent’s were happy that she finally met someone that she was happy with and they loved Chris. Of course, Chris and her father had to trade off war stories since her own father was in the air force back in the day and Chris was currently in the air force. 

So it didn’t surprise anyone when Christopher proposed six months later and got married six months later after the proposal. It was a small wedding, neither of them likes big crowds and just wanted it to be friends and family and Katherine had to admit that it was the best day of her life officially becoming Katherine Summers. 

Chris wanted to retire from the Air Force so he could start a family with her but she didn’t want him to give up what he loves. “You don’t have to. We can still have a family with you in the Air Force.” She says and he grabs her hands from across the kitchen table. “And have our children grow up without seeing their dad often? Without having me there to see them grow up and miss the most important step stones? Sweetheart, I love you more than the Air Force. I would rather have you so yes, I want to retire. I can always get a different job.” He says and she bites her bottom lip. 

She really wasn’t sure. He didn’t want to regret it later in life and she sighs. 

In the end, he told them that he was about to have a family and he wanted more time at home. They didn’t want him to retire since he was one of their best pilots and offered for him to help train the new recruits. It was much safer and he can always come home every night to his family and have the weekends off. It was the best they could offer and Kathrine pushed him to accept it. She was happy with the offer and he was happy with it too. 

So when three months later she found out she was pregnant, they were overjoyed. Katherine didn’t realize that being pregnant was going to be so much work though, having a baby shower, having Chris and her family pamper her. It was nice sometimes the pampering, but she wasn’t dying, she can do things by herself that wouldn’t hurt the baby. She still went to her job, her stomach wasn’t showing so yes she can still work no matter how many times Chris wanted her to go on pregnancy leave right away. However her mother was starting to get overbearing. She always came over, rooted for a girl and kept on trying to create the nursery on them when Chris and her just want to do that on their own. 

They haven’t even found out the gender yet, for all they knew the child in her belly could be a boy yet her mother kept on coming over with the pink paint hoping to paint the walls for them. Katherine almost knew it was going to be a boy, she never understood how pregnant women could predict their baby’s gender, but now that she was pregnant herself, she understood perfectly. 

“Your mother needs to take ten steps back.” Chris says as he walks into the kitchen and she sighs. “More like twenty, she’s excited that she is finally having grandchildren.” Chris gives her a surprised look. “What?” She asks when he just keeps on staring at her as if he was trying to figure out a puzzle. “Grandchildren?” He prompts and she giggles. “Yes, I mean, I always wanted more than one.” She says nervously and he places a grocery bag onto the table before sitting down and taking her hand into his. “Of course, as many as you want.” He says quietly before quickly giving her a kiss. 

“What’s in the bag?” She asks, causing the man to chuckle before grabbing what was inside. He sets down peanut butter, pickles, mangoes, chocolate and Katherine was lost. “Uh what is all this for?” She asks confused and he grins. “I hear that during pregnancy that women get cravings so I just got common foods that fits into that category.” He says and she laughs. “I’m not craving anything.” She says before Chris grabs the Cheetos out of the bag and she snatches it right out of his hand. He raises an eyebrow as she opens the bag and hums in approval eating the first cheeto. “As you were saying?” 

She simply rolls her eyes as he places the strawberry yogurt in front of her and she makes a noise of success before opening the yogurt. “Chris we were made for each other.” She praises before dipping the cheeto into the yogurt and popping it into her mouth. “Okay, that is officially disgusting.” He says before putting the rest of the snacks away. “No it’s not, it’s so good. Want to try one?” She asks and he shakes his head. “No way, keep those away from me.” He warns and she giggles. “Yes dear.” She says cheekily and he grins. “I think that was supposed to be my line over the years.” He teases and she scoffs. 

“Doesn’t mean I can say it back.” She snarks and he sighs. “I hope our children don’t get your sass.” He says in defeat and she giggles. “Well then I hope they don’t get your stubbornness and your temper.” She says and he smirks. “I agree with you, because if they have my temper, you’re dealing with them.” He says and she gasps before smacking him on the arm. “Fine then, they will be yours in the morning and when they get in trouble at school.” She says and he huffs. “Fine.” He says and they grin at each other. 

When she was four months along and went to the doctor to find out the gender of their child, let’s say her mother was disappointed. Katherine didn’t care, she was having a baby boy. Hearing her son’s heartbeat is one of the most beautiful sounds that she heard in her life. Names were discussed. Katherine and Chris had fun bouncing boy names at each other like it was a game of ping pong to see if they liked it or not. 

“How about Matthew?” Chris suggests and Katherine scrunches her nose. “No, I don’t like that.” She says and he nods before scratching the name off the list that his family provided for them. “Aaron?” Katherine looks at her husband before both of them shook their heads. “I don’t like any of these names.” Chris says and flops down beside her onto the bed. “This is harder than I thought when you name your children.” He says and she had to agree. “Give me the list and I scratch out what I don’t like.” She suggests and he nods as he hands the paper to her. 

~~Matthew~~

Ethan

~~Aaron~~

Dakota

Justin

Tyler

Logan

She had to admit, they weren’t very good. Good suggestions but nothing pops out to her. “How about we just name our son when he arrives.” She says and he hums as he rests a hand onto her belly. Katherine couldn’t stop the smile as her hand rests on top of her husbands. “That’s a great idea. You’re a genius.” He praises her before kissing her temple. “I can’t wait until we meet the little guy.” He says and she giggles. “Me too, just five more months until he is in our arms.” She says gently. 

She couldn’t wait until she gets to hold her son for the first time.

~*~

“He’s so tiny.” 

Scott was born on January twenty fourth at exactly one thirty in the morning. Katherine didn’t realize how small a newborn is but she is careful to touch and careful not to make really loud sounds. Nobody really told her how painful birth was. How long and exhausting it can be but Scott was worth it. Chris was sitting beside her, staring at his son in awe. “Do you want to hold him?” She asks and Chris lets out a breath. “I don’t think it’s a good idea. I don’t want to hurt him.” He says nervously and she smiles at her lover. 

“Don’t be worried, mind his head.” She warns as she places him into her husband’s arms. Chris was careful and when Scott was settled into his arms, he lets out a relieved breath. “Hi little guy.” He whispers with a smile and she watches with her heart full of love. This is what she was waiting for, now she can say her life is complete. Having a family with the love of her life was all she ever wanted. 

“Man I can’t wait until my buddies see you.” He says and she sighs. “When should I be expecting this party?” She asks and he smiles. “Don’t worry love, not until you’re ready.” He says and she nods in approval. “Hey Scott, you have your mother’s eyes don’t you?” He asks. “No, he looks too much like you, he could be your twin.” She responds and Christopher chuckles. “He does, doesn’t he? You’re going to get all the girls when you’re in high school.” He says and she groans. “Let’s not think about that.” She says in dread. 

“Yes, we can’t think that far ahead in the future.” He agreed but smiles when Scott whimpers before opening his eyes. “Hi there, I’m your dad.” He says with a smile and the baby whines, his hands reaching out, searching for his mother. “That’s your cue.” He says before passing Scott over to Katherine. She had a feeling she should get used to this quickly.   
Scott seem to be adjusting well. He was over five pounds so in a matter of two weeks, the hospital allowed both mother and infant to go home. 

“Here we are.” Chris says before opening the front door to let Katherine through as her arms were currently full with Scott. “Welcome home Scott.” She whispers and the infant barely looks

around before looking back to his mother. “I guess we should see if he can get some sleep first.” She says and Chris nods. “I’ll get the stuff in the car and put it away.” He says and she was grateful. She had no idea how single mothers raise an infant at home alone. “And this is your room.” She whispers as she opens the door carefully and walking in. 

The baby whines as he closes his eyes to rest against her shoulder. She smiles as she places him down into the crib and turns the mobile on that was above Scott’s head. It lets out a soothing lullaby with the stars and spaceships spinning slowly into a circle. “Goodnight my sweet boy.” She whispers and turns the baby monitor on before grabbing the second one and gently closing the door. 

~*~

What mother’s don’t tell you is how fast a child can grow. Her little prince was quickly roaming around and crawling. She constantly had to take stuff out of his hands that was dangerous, but he was a sweet angel. “Momma.” Little Scott babbles, giggling and smiling as he reaches out for her. The first time her son ever called her mom, Katherine admits that she had shed a few tears of joy. She sighs as she picks the four year old up into her arms as she bounces him, pacing the living room. Chris was an hour late and she couldn’t help but worry. 

Trying not to jump to the worst conclusions, she distracts herself. Folding laundry, tending to Scott, doing a few dishes, anything to ease the worry and anxiety as she waits for her husband to come home. Scott babbles as he grabs her blonde hair and yanks. “No Scott, no hair pulling.” She says as she carefully moves him to one hip and pry his little fingers away from her hair. Even ponytails and buns don’t always protect her hair from being pulled. She jumps when the phone rings and she hurries over to it and lifts it from its cradle. 

“This is Katherine, to whom am I speaking to?” She asks. “Hey honey, it’s me.” Chris says and she lets out a relieved breath. “Thank goodness you’re okay, I was worried when you didn’t come home on time.” She says. “I’m sorry, I was stuck in a meeting and they wouldn’t let me call you before. I just got out and I’m just calling to let you know that I am on my way home.” He says gently and she nods, even though he couldn’t see her. “Okay, drive safe. I love you.” She says and he chuckles. “I love you too.” He says before hanging up and she feels like she can finally breathe when she places the phone back into it’s cradle.

“See Scott? Nothing to worry about.” She coos before sitting down and holding him close. Scott lets out a high pitch squeal as she spins him around, both giggling. She knows she isn’t always around often, she had to get back to her job and she knows that Scott must feel lonely. 

She had always wanted more than one kid. Scott having a younger sibling means that he won’t have to play alone, that he can talk to when he doesn’t want to tell secrets to his parents, and when they are home alone, then they know they at least have each other. The front door opens and she smiles. “Looks who’s home.” She whispers excitedly. “Honey, I’m home!” Chris yells out and she giggles as she places Scott against her hip and walk to the front hall. “Daddy!” Scott yells when he sees him and Chris grins as he takes Scott from her arms. “How is my son doing!? Look at you, you grow up so fast!” He says and Scott giggles as he presses a kiss on the top of his brown hair. 

“Hi honey, how was work?” She asks as she takes his coat from his hand and hangs it up. “Long and exhausting, my day just got better now that I can spend time with my family.” He says before pressing a quick kiss to her lips as he bounces the four year old. “Dinner is in the oven.” She says. “Perfect, have you and Scott had dinner yet? It’s pretty late.” He notes as Scott yawns and starts to doze on his father’s shoulder. “Yes we had dinner, you know how Scott is when he’s hungry.” She says as she was about to reach out to grab her son, her husband stops her with a slight shake of his head. “I’ll put him to bed sweetheart.” He whispers so he doesn’t wake up Scott. 

She smiles as Chris walked up the stairs quietly, making sure to avoid the squeaky steps as he disappears around the corner. She makes her way to the kitchen where she made sure the food was still warm before taking the tray out of the oven and place it on top of the stove. Humming the lullaby that she usually hums to her little prince every night, she grabs a plate to fill it up and places it onto the little kitchen table. 

They were going to have to get a bigger one when they have more kids. 

“Oh honey, you didn’t have to.” He protests the second he walks into the kitchen and sees the table set up. “I wanted to for you love.” She says as she waves him off. “Scott was the best idea we ever had, he’s such a treasure.” He says and she smiles as she sits across from him. This was her chance. “How would you feel about having more?” She asks hesitantly. Chris stops what he was doing and places his fork down. “Another child?” He clarifies and she nods. “It’s just with both of us working, Scott must be lonely and I always wanted more than one kid.” She says and he smiles. 

“Maybe I can get my girl.” She jabs and he laughs. “I can’t choose the gender love.” He teases back and she giggles. “We have enough money and we still have Scott’s baby stuff so we wouldn’t have to buy everything all over again.” She reasons and he smiles. “And we do have the spare room we can make into a nursery.” He continues for her and she smiles with tears in her eyes. “So are we doing this? Are we going to have another baby?” She asks and he stands up to kneel in front of her. He takes her hand to wrap both of his hands around and he gives her a full smile that only seems reserved for her. “Yeah Katherine, we are going to have another baby.” He says and she giggles as she pull him into a kiss. 

Scott didn’t really fully understand that he was going to have a younger sibling but he was only four years old. Although he does seem excited when she tells him that there was a baby in her tummy. “How does the baby fit in your tummy?” He asks confused and she giggles as she lets him cuddle into her side. “My belly will get bigger as the baby grows.” She tells him. “Woah.” He says with wide eyes. 

At least he seems excited. 

He always wanted to help. She would let him do little tasks that he can accomplish safely since he was still a bit clumsy at his age which doesn’t really surprise her. What nobody really told her that with her second pregnancy, no one told her that her belly grows a bit bigger than when she was with Scott. 

She finds she really doesn’t mind, since her morning sickness didn’t really bother her all that much this time. The second baby seems to want to be nicer than Scott was. 

“You know, I do make enough money that you can be at home more often with our kids.” Chris says and she smiles as he has a smudge of paint on his cheek. “I like to be at least part time, I want to have at least a bit more job experience just in case anything happens.” She says before knocking on wood twice. It was a thing that helps prevents disaster from happening to your loved ones. It may seem silly to some people but she likes to believe in it. 

“That’s a good idea.” He says before kissing her cheek. “So the walls are white again, we should probably wait until we know the gender before painting the walls.” He notes as he looks around the room. “Yes because if we paint it pink and it turns out to be a boy, we would have to go through all that work again to paint four walls.” She teases and he scoffs. “You have no idea how hard it really is! You have to make sure the paint is even, you have to place painter’s tape around the windows, the door, the closet door, the electrical sockets and stuff so you don’t get paint on it.” He rants and she grins. He stops at her grin and he narrows his eyes. “You did that on purpose just to rile me up didn’t you?” He asks and her giggle was what gave her away. 

“You know, sometimes I have to question why I tolerate you.” He says as he rolls his eyes. “Because you love me dear.” She says before pulling him into a kiss. “Ew! That’s gross!” Scott whines, making them laugh as they part. “Trust me son, one of these days when you’re older, you will be just like us.” He says and Scott pulls a disgusted face. “No I’m not.” He says as he plays with his dinosaurs on the floor. “Those are his last words.” She teases because she remembers saying that when she was a young child as she saw her own parents kiss in front of her. 

“Well, we have to go or we are going to be late.” He says after he checks his watch and picks up Scott. “Go where?” He asks after he pouts as they pull him away from his dinosaur’s. “For your mother’s doctor appointment.” He replies and Scott blinks his wide blue eyes up at him. “Why?” He asks and Katherine had to chuckle at her son’s curiosity. “Because we are making sure your younger sibling is healthy, and we are going to see the baby.” She says gently as she grabs her jacket and leads her two men to the car. “How are we going to see the baby?” He asks, generally confused. Chris lip quirks as he buckles him into his booster seat. “You’ll see when we get there.” He says and gets behind the wheel. 

Thankfully they didn’t live far from the hospital and only had to wait for five minutes for her doctor to call her name. 

“Alright, let’s do a quick check up on the mother.” She says with a smile and Katherine grins. “What do you think the baby is?” She asks as she checks Katherine’s blood pressure. Doctor Anne Garrett was their family doctor. Both Chris and Katherine trust her and she was always kind and did her job well. She was also present when she was pregnant with Scott, so Katherine knows Anne can do her job and know what she was doing. “Well Katherine wants her girl, but I’m pretty sure it’s going to be another boy.” Chris says with a grin and Anne giggles. “It does seem to be common to have the same gender as your last pregnancy.” She begins as she writes Katherine’s vitals down. “Alright, mother is healthy as pre usual, now let’s check on the baby, shall we?” She asks with a smile and Katherine nods eagerly as she lays down and lifts her shirt. 

“Scott, pay close attention. This is how you see the baby.” Chris says as he lifts his four year old son into his arms and Scott eyes stay on the screen when Chris points towards it. “Warning that the gel is cold.” She says before squeezing the tube into a small circle at the bottom of her belly. “As it always is.” Katherine says with a smile. Anne turns to place the gel back and grabs the wand as she presses it to her skin with a firm pressure. 

The screen flickers before showing an image onto the screen. “And there is your baby.” She says and Scott eyes widen as he leans towards the screen. “Woah.” He says and all three adults chuckle at the boy’s awe. A soft whooshing sound comes from the speakers that causes the little boy to jump before perking up. “There’s the baby’s heartbeat.” She says and Katherine smiles as tears fill her eyes. Katherine always loved this part, hearing her child’s heartbeat, knowing it was her and Chris that created this miracle. It was still magical as it was with Scott. 

“What do you know, Scott you are having a younger brother.” Anne says and he grins. “Really?!” He asks excitedly and she nods. “That means you’re a big brother and you know what big brothers do?” Anne asks and Scott shakes his head. “They protect and help their younger siblings. Can you take care of your younger brother Scotty?” She asks and he nods. “Yeah, I’ll be the best big brother ever!” He exclaims and both parents chuckle. 

Katherine sits up as Dr. Garrett prints off copies of the ultrasounds and Chris helps wipes the gel off her belly before lowering her shirt back down. “Both you and your baby boy is one hundred percent healthy, now remember Katherine. Lots of bedrest, don’t overwork yourself too hard.” She says and Katherine nods. “I will Anne, thank you.” She acknowledge. “Hey it’s no problem at all.” She protests with a big grin. “Now, take it easy and I will see you when your son wants to enter the world.” She greets them a goodbye and the family goes back home.   
“Now we just have to pick another male name for this one.” Chris teases as he remembers how hard it was last time and she groans, which only causes Chris to laugh. “It’s not funny Chris!" She grumbles and he kisses her cheek. "I’m sorry, it should be easier this time.” He apologized and she nods. 

At least she hopes so. 

~*~

On April sixteenth at twelve O’ five in the morning Alexander Summers was born. 

He was a bit smaller than Scott but the doctors and nurses quickly reassured her that it was normal. That Alex will be fine and she nods, the worry quickly vanishing. Scott tries to climb onto the bed and Chris was quick to pick him up and the boy crawls to look at his younger brother. “He’s so ugly.” He says and she giggles. “He’s a newborn baby, he will get cuter the older he gets. You once look like that when you were born.” She says. 

“Really?” He asks and she nods. “Okay.” He says and he gasps when Alex whimpers and she smiles. “Hold out your finger Scott.” She gently encourages and the boy does. Alex yawns as his tiny little hand latches onto Scott’s finger. “He’s so strong for someone so tiny.” Scott observes and she giggles as the newborn eye’s finally flutter open. “Hi baby, my sweet little Alex. I’m your mommy.” She whispers as bright, bright sky blue eyes look to hers and Chris leans forwards. “His eyes are so blue.” He whispers and she smiles. 

“He has my eyes.” She whispers and Chris kisses her sweaty temple. “Yes he does.” He says fondly. “Do you want to hold him Scott?” Katherine asks and the boy looks at her with wide scared eyes. “I don’t know.” He says shyly. “It’s okay, I show you how.” She encourages and she moves the precious bundle to Scott’s arms. “Support his head honey.” She says and Scott moves his arm so Alex’s head was supported. “There.” She says and Scott laughs quietly. “Hi Alex, I’m Scott. I’m your big brother and I will always protect you.” He says and Chris squeezes her shoulder as they both watch the happy scene in front of them. 

Katherine smiles as she watches her family in front of her. As both Scott and Chris greet Alex into their lives and the big world. She loves this, loves all three of her boys. Even though she didn’t get the baby girl that she wanted, she will never trade her sons for the world. She will always cherish them into her heart and protect them from the big cruel world.

She will never give them up. 


	2. Childhood + Grief + Tensions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is a character death in this chapter. If you are sensitive of a loss of a parent, please be careful reading through this chapter. 
> 
> Also I wanted to thank the people who commented, I really appreciated the feedback and the support ☺

**Chapter Two: Childhood + Grief + Tensions**

“Alex hurry up!” 

That was the first thing she heard just before the front door opens. “I’m trying! It’s not my fault that you’re so fast.” Alex says and she wipes her hands before walking into the front hall where the front door closes. “Well, you need to keep up.” Scott says before rolling his eyes. “Now, now boys.” She warns and they both smile sheepishly at her. “Hi mom.” Scott says as he takes his shoes off. Alex was struggling with his jacket and she giggles before kneeling down and helping him. “Thanks mom.” He says shyly and she smiles. “Remember Scott, he isn’t as tall as you are. He’s much slower so you need to slow down alright?” She reminded him and Scott sighs before nodding. “Sorry Alex.” He apologized and the blond hugs him. 

They were taught at a young age to hug it out when they apologized to each other. So she was happy when the thirteen year old hugged him back without any hesitation. 

Scott held up his promise that he was going to be the best big brother ever. He was constantly watching and taking care of Alex, making sure that the boy doesn’t get in trouble. Last year, when Alex was in grade three, there was problems with bullying and a group of boys were really set on bullying Alex. It really pissed her off when Alex would come home with bruises and scrap marks from being pushed onto the ground and Scott would be beside him with angry eyes. She tried calling into the school to make sure her youngest son gets some help but the school did nothing to prevent it, so she sat Scott down and had a serious conversation about ways to stop bullying and to protect his younger brother. 

Thankfully the bullying quickly stopped when Scott would hang around Alex and bring him along with his friends. 

She smiles before standing up and giving her sons a wicked grin. “Now I made some cookies and I need you two to taste test them.” She says and she giggles as both boys perked up and raced to the kitchen. “Gets them every time.” She feels proud of herself knowing how to make her boys feel better. “Mom! Why is there so many!?” Scott asks loudly as she walks in.

“Because I felt like experimenting. There are six types. Chocolate chip, oatmeal raisin, peanut butter chocolate chip, lemon with raspberry filling, snickerdoodle, and gingersnaps. Some of these I never made before and you two are going to tell me if you like it or not.” She explains and they both sit at the table. 

“Okay.” Scott says as Alex stays silent. 

She finds that Alex has always been a little quiet. Even as a baby, he didn’t cry as much as Scott. It made her paranoid the first few months the nights being so quiet. She would sneak into the nursery just to make sure the child was still breathing and she would sleep in the rocking chair beside Alex’s crib some nights because she couldn’t stop watching his little chest rise and fall with every breath. Even now he’s quiet, she wonders if he had a bad day at school because most days he still likes to chime in every once in a while during conversations but today he’s barely made a sound. 

“Now I can’t give you too much because I still need to make sure you two eat your dinner, so one each.” She says and she smiles fondly as they both nod. Katherine was so happy that she got along with her son’s. She had heard stories from her friends about how they barely talk to their own children and complain about how they keep secrets. She never understood when some of her friends complain so much about their kids, her own kids are miracles.

She swiftly places one cookie of each onto each plate and places it down in front of them. Katherine couldn’t bake, well she can but only very limited. She can’t do anything fancy like upside down cakes and such. She does make good cupcake and cookies though. She watches amused as they both inspect them very closely as they looked at each other. “Which one should we try first?” Scott asks and Alex makes a face, not liking the fact that his older brother was making him make the decision. “Let’s do this one. Uh, what is it?” Alex asks and Katherine giggles as Scott shrugs. 

“It’s snickerdoodle.” She replies and both boys give her a confused look. “Why is it called that?” Alex asks, he was always eager to learn new things. “I don’t know honey.” She says softly and Scott hums as he has always eaten the cookie. “It’s good.” He says and Alex gives him a surprised look. She bites her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing as the older brother shrugs as the blond sighs before popping the cookie into his mouth. 

It was like this the fifteen minutes it takes them to eat six cookies each. The final product is that Alex likes the ginger snaps, snickerdoodle, the peanut butter chocolate chip and of course the classic plain chocolate chip. Whereas Scott likes the lemon with raspberry filling, snickerdoodles, and the classic chocolate chip. She realizes two things from her two boys that she makes sure to remember. 

Alex has a sweet tooth. She can tell he likes the sweeter cookies compared to Scott. Also that he has a thing with peanut butter. Doesn’t really surprised her because she will confessed that she ate a lot of peanut butter when she was pregnant with Alex and she ate it a lot has a child. Scott like the more bitter savory foods. He was a bit more picky but she really doesn’t mind. 

“Mom, what’s for dinner?” Scott asks and she hums. “I’m not sure, I believe your father is bringing dinner home.” She says and the nine year old stops watching television as he turns to her. “Will there be tomatoes?” Alex asks and she couldn’t stop the fond smile. 

When Alex was five years old, both parents have quickly found out he was allergic to tomatoes. It was a odd allergy but she wasn’t going to risk losing her youngest son again. The boy’s throat had quickly swelled and he couldn’t breathe and they had to quickly rush him to the hospital. Katherine didn’t think she was ever so scared in her life than at that exact moment. She remembers holding a nine year old Scott in her arms as the family waited to hear news on Alex. 

“No honey, it won’t have tomatoes.” She says and the blond nods before focusing his attention back onto the show that was currently playing. 

It’s not often that Chris brings home takeout. It was expensive and raising two boys was expensive but when nothing seems to be wrong and everything is currently paid off, they like to buy food as a treat every once in awhile. 

The front door opens and Scott perks up. “Honey I’m home.” Chris likes to call out. It started as a joke but overtime it was now a daily routine. “Dad!” Scott calls out and runs into the front hallway to give him a hug. Scott was a daddy’s boy through and through. “Hey kiddo! How was your day?” Chris asks as he picks his thirteen year old son up into his arms. “It was good, although we had a surprise quiz and it was dumb. It only had six super easy questions on it.” He says. “Well that’s no fun. They have to give you some kind of a challenge.” Chris easily replies back with as he places the bag of food onto the counter and kissing his wife’s temple as he goes to sit on the couch. 

“Hey Alex.” His father says and the blond smile at him as he easily slides to cuddle into his right side as Scott takes his left. “Hi daddy.” The nine year old says quietly as he sighs in content. “And how was your day?” He asks and Katherine pauses as she turns to watch her boys on the couch. It was always good to hear how their day went and what was coming in the future that she needs to be aware of. 

“It was okay. I made a new friend today.” He says and both parents smile, one initiating the conversation and the other listening in. “That’s amazing! Want to tell me about your new friend?” He asks patiently. “His name is Darwin. He’s new and had no one to sit with so I invited him to sit with me. He’s really nice.” Alex explains blinking blue eyes up to his dad. 

Katherine smiles as she turns to get dinner on the table. She was curious what her husband has gotten. She made sure to tell him that it needs to be actual food and not junk. She opens the containers and she smiles when she sees the chicken alfredo. It was their favourite meal to them and the boys have tried it once and they ate it, to be fair they probably eat anything in front of them but they were happy. 

She smiles as she sets the table and goes to the living room to call her boys that dinner was ready when she stops. Alex and Chris were still talking about his new friend and what Alex was saying made her heart sink and close her eyes. “They like to bully him too.” He says oblivious to how the conversation was going and she could tell that her husband was preparing himself for the answer before he even asked the question. “Why is that?” He asks. 

Alex shrugs as he fiddles with his fingers again, a sign that he was nervous and agitated. “It might be because of the colour of his skin. He’s dark compared to me.” He says. 

She was hoping that her two boys were older before they had to have this talk with them. That not everything is nice and what it seems. The difference between races and how other people treat them because of their skin colour. “Boys, dinner’s ready.” She calls out and she nods at her husband when he gives her a grateful look as Alex and Scott get off the couch and take their respective seats at the dinner table. 

Dinner was quiet as everyone eats their meal. Katherine knows she should say something but she wasn’t sure how to start. “What are you boys learning in school now?” She asks and Scott perks up as Alex just physically tries to get small as possible. “Oh, we are learning decimals and how to convert from centimeters to inches and then to feet and so on. It’s a little confusing but as I keep practicing the more I start to get it.” Scott rants and she grins as he talks about how his friends was. 

Scott was a social butterfly. He loves talking to everyone, he wasn’t afraid to go to total strangers and have a full conversation with them. “That’s good. I wasn’t the best in math so you’re doing better than I am. How about you Alex?” The blond shrugs as he takes small bites. Something was bothering him and she really wants to get to the bottom of it. She wants her two sons to be happy, they were too young to have a heavy burden weighing on their shoulders. “Stuff.” He says quietly and she gives him a sad small smile. 

“How about your new friend?” She asks. “He’s good, he actually talks to me so it’s nice. His cousin Angel is coming to our school in three days.” He says more confident. “Really? That’s interesting.” She supplies for him and Alex smiles. “Yeah, Darwin told me that they were Spanish.” 

That makes more sense, now she understands why the other kids were bullying Darwin. He was Spanish and black. 

Dinner goes more smoothly and all of them took time to clean up and it takes both parents to get the two growing boys to get ready for bed. Katherine takes charge for Alex and Chris helps Scott. It had made sense since Scott was close to his father and Alex was more closer with her. “Mommy?” Alex asks and she hums has she pulls the covers over her son’s body. “Yes sunshine?” She asks, using the old pet name for when he was just a young toddler. “Why does Scott make more friends than I do?” He asks and dread fills her stomach. “Why do you ask?” She runs a hand through his golden hair, making the boys eyelids flutter as he relaxes and holds his dog plushy closer to him.

“He never seems to be struggling. How come he doesn’t get bullied?” He asks with sad blue eyes. Oh it just wasn’t fair. She never understood why kids always picked on him and she knows it gets to him when he comes home. She’s noticed the looks Alex gives to his older brother, the longing and the envy. “I don’t know. Do you know why they pick on others? It’s because they want to make themselves feel better. I would ignore them and the longer you ignore them, the more they feel bored. Soon they will just leave you alone.” She suggests and Alex nods as he takes the words to heart. 

She smiles as she kisses his forehead. “Goodnight sunshine.” She whispers as she turns off his lamp and goes to the door. “Goodnight mommy.” He says in a drowsy voice, sleep already tugging at him as he curls onto his side, holding the stuffed dog closer to his chest. She smiles as she closes the door and looks down the hall to see her husband also closing Scott’s door. 

Hopefully the advice she told Alex will help. 

Hopefully.

~*~

There’s something wrong. 

She can feel it. Chris is late coming home, this is the second time he’s done this. He knew better and he usually calls when he was going to come home late. She knows the boys have noticed as well. “Where is dad?” Scott asks, tugging on her hand and she smiles. “He’s running late is all. He’s probably stuck on a meeting.” She says and the boy nods. “Okay.” He says and suddenly there was a knock on the door. 

“Scott, why don’t you take Alex upstairs and play with him.” She suggests and the brunet nods as he walks over to his little brother. “Come on Alex, let’s go upstairs and play.” Scott says, capturing the blond’s attention and grabbing his hand. “Okay.” He says quietly and looks over to her seeing her smile before following his brother up the stairs.   
Once she was sure both her sons are upstairs she heads over to the door. 

She was surprised to see the officer, not just an ordinary officer but the one from the Air Force standing outside her door and he gives her a polite smile as he takes his hat off. “Officer, is there a problem?” She asks. “Good evening ma’am, are you Katherine Summers?” He asks. She lets out a breath, afraid what the news was and tears fill her eyes as she sees the officer’s expression. “Yes.” She whispers, her voice failing as emotions overwhelm her. 

“I regret to inform you that Christopher Summers has died during training due to engine failure.” He says. Katherine could barely hear his sentence as air escapes her lungs and refuses to take more air in. All she could her was Chris, died, and engine failure and her brain quickly put the puzzle pieces together. Tears fall down her cheeks as the man apologizes then bids her a good night as he leaves. 

She closes the door as she numbly stumbles over to the couch. 

Chris was gone. 

Her _husband_ was gone. 

Oh god, what was she going to do? She can’t do this. Her chest shakes as tears fall down her eyes and she covers her mouth with her hand as she tries to stifle her sobs. He was her soulmate. What did she do to deserve this? It’s not fair, he is the only thing that is holding her onto this forsaken planet. 

Oh god what was she going to tell the boys? They’re going to be devastated. Knowing that it’s best to tell them the worst news of their lives now. She knows if she holds it from them, they will never forgive her, more likely Scott will never forgive her. Scott was so close with his father, Katherine knew she had to keep a close eye on him. But she had to keep an eye on Alex has well, she have to be extremely careful with this situation. She had to make sure Scott was going to be okay without neglecting Alex. 

She knows it sounds awful but Scott was four years older than Alex. Not to mention it could destroy their close bond with each other and she refuses for that to happen. Her boys are so important to her and she couldn’t afford to close off on them. Chris may not be with her now but at least she has Scott and Alex. She can’t afford to lose them, not now. 

Has she knock on Scott’s door and entered the room, only one thought kept repeating in her head like an enchantment. A thought she will agree with for years down the road as the three of the remaining family will learn to cope with their grief. Grieve together as a family and Katherine knows it is her job to make sure that grief will not tear this family apart. She refuses for that to happen. 

And has she holds her two boys to her chest, she looks up to the ceiling to hold her tears at bay even though it is fruitless as she feels warm tears trail down her cheeks. All she can be grateful for is that she doesn’t have to be alone. She wasn’t alone, she has friends, her parents, and her two precious, precious sons. 

She doesn’t deserve this. 

They don’t deserve this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thoughts?
> 
> Chapter three will be up next Friday!


	3. Teenager + Betrayal + Hormones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> Guess who's sick on this holiday? You guessed right, I AM!
> 
> Honestly forgot its Friday, super sick and super drugged because I'm an idiot who forgot to eat before taking an extra strength Buckley's daytime pill so I can breathe.
> 
> But its Friday so here's another chapter for you!

**Chapter Three: Teenager + Betrayal + Hormones**

“Mom I’m going out to hang out with some friends.” 

Katherine sighs as she sets the newspaper she had in her hands. “But today is our day. We had agreed that this weekend was just for the three of us.” She gently reminds him. She could tell that Alex was waiting at top of the stairs. She was a mother, she had to constantly know where her children are and make sure they didn’t get into any trouble. “Mom, I have been reminding you of this weekend hangout for weeks! I already told them that I was going.” Scott nearly snaps and she sighs out in frustration. 

She knows better than to argue with Scott now a days. 

“Fine, but next weekend is just us okay?” She bargains and he grunts as he grabs his jacket. “Whatever.” He mutters before leaving the house. She sighs as her shoulders slump. Ever since Chris died, she had to admit that raising two boys was hard. Her oldest son have never been the same and she was worried with the group of friends he was recently hanging out with. They are a bad influence and got him listening to this awful screeching music. 

His attitude as also been getting worse and she was afraid that she had to be one of those moms who has to kick their child out of the house. She refuses to be that mom but now she fears she might have to. 

“Mom?” She turns to see Alex looking at her with concern and she smiles. The fourteen year old has been very helpful around the house and he was always worrying over her and Scott. “It’s okay Alex, want to give me a hand?” She asks and the blond’s eyes light up as he nods eagerly. He comes around and he watches as she cuts up the carrots. “I take it we’re not having our family weekend?” He asks and she smiles sadly. “No honey, Scott has plans. But don’t worry, it will be next weekend.” She says in a cheerful voice, hoping for Alex not to be disappointed. “Only for him to ruin it again.” He mutters dejectedly as she passes him a knife and he grabs the potatoes and starts to peel them effortlessly.

“Alex.” She warns and he gives her a apologetic look before she sighs. “Then we can have a family weekend of our own.” She says. Alex smiles and she was mentally glad that it was slightly easy to cheer up her youngest son. 

Alex knows that Scott was much closer to their father than he was, that was why he gave him some space to let him grieve. He admitted to her that he didn’t want to be an annoying little brother when he was grieving. But she was worried when Alex just stayed away, still having a difficult time making friends and finding comfort in reading books when he was alone. She was sad when Darwin and Angel ended up moving back to Spain a couple years ago, but they do try to keep contact by sending each other emails, or sometimes letters when they had a hard time getting through to him. 

“Do you know how Scott is doing?” She asks. Scott was spending more and more time out of the house with friends and spending less time at home. Katherine confesses that she barely knows Scott anymore. “No sorry mom, he doesn’t talk to me. I’ve tried but he just tells me to leave him alone.” He says. 

Katherine places her knife down before turning to her son. 

“Alex, I know it’s hard right now. But Scott’s family.” She reassures him and Alex sighs as he places down his own knife. “You’re right. There’s only three of us now and we need to help each other out.” She cringes when it sounds like her son was trying to convince himself and she pulls him into her arms. “Exactly.” 

“Potatoes are ready to be cooked.” He muffles into her shoulder and she smiles. “Perfect, I still can’t believe you are about to start high school in two days.” She says and grins when he scoffs. “Mom, it’s just high school. Its not like I’m moving out.” He protests and she giggles. “Are you nervous?” She asks as she puts the pot of potatoes onto the stove. “A little, I don’t really know what to expect.” He mumbled. “At least you have Scott. Make sure to ask if he can show you around.” She suggests softly and Alex nods. “Will do mom.” He says.

She sure hopes that Scott will show him around.

~*~

She was sitting on the couch watching a show nervously when Scott finally comes home. She stands up quickly when he closes the door and he groans the second he sees her. “Where have you been? Do you have any idea how worried I was?” She asks and he rolls his eyes. “We went to see a movie and I lost track of time.” He offers as if that solves everything. “That’s it. That’s all you have to say?” She asks her nerves quickly turning to anger. 

“What do you want me to say mom!?” He snaps and she shushes him. “Keep your voice down, Alex is sleeping. You could’ve sent me a text saying that you were going to be late coming home. It’s one thirty in the morning. If you keep this up, I’m setting a curfew.” She argued and he huffs. “Really? Really, that’s how you’re going to play this? I’m not ten years old mom!” He fumes and she crosses her arms. 

“No you’re not. You are eighteen years old and you better start acting like it. You are an adult now and I will not treat you like one until you smarten up.” She vows, daring him to take the challenge. “You know what? I just don’t care, I’m going to bed.” He growls and passes her and he was just close enough for her to smell alcohol on him. She turns and snatches his wrist quickly, causing him to stare at her with wide eyes. “Have you been drinking?” She asks loudly and he yanks his wrist out of her hold. 

“Yeah, so what?” 

“So what?! You’re eighteen years old! You’re not old enough to be drinking!” She explodes. “Why do you care anyway?” He snaps and she stares at him with wide, teary eyes. How could he ask that? Wasn’t it obvious? “You’re my son. Of course I care, I only want what’s best for you.” She croaks out. “The best you can do for me is to leave me the hell alone!” He yells before stomping up the stairs and going into his room. 

She lets out a breath before sitting down onto the couch, putting her hands over her face. She feels like a failure. Being a mom was so hard sometimes. She wills herself not to cry out of frustration and despair. There was no doubt that Alex heard most of the argument, them yelling at each other would have woken him up. 

Hopefully tomorrow will be better.

Katherine is standing at the stove when both boys came down the stairs. “Morning mom.” Alex chirps, sitting at the table. Scott grunts, sunglasses over his eyes and Katherine bites her tongue as she places a glass of water and a couple Advil in front of him. 

As she was walking back to the kitchen, she presses a quick kiss on top of Alex’s head. “Morning sunshine, morning Scott how are you feeling?” She asks as she flips the pancake and he groans. “Like shit.” He groans out and she smirks. “That tends to happen when you drink alcohol.” She comments and he rolls his eyes before wincing at the movement. 

She was hoping that Alex would act surprised and ask Scott why he was drinking but the silence that she receives from him confirms her suspicions that he did hear their argument last night. It was silent as she stacks four pancakes onto each plate and places them down in front of her two son’s before moving over to the fridge to grab the maple syrup. She sits down when she turns the burner off and sets the frying pan to the side just in case they wanted more after. “School starts tomorrow, how are you feeling about that?” She asks to start the conversation. 

“Kind of nervous to be honest. But I know what classes I have and stuff.” Alex says quietly. Scott doesn’t bother to answer her or to offer Alex any kind of help. She wishes that Scott would go and talk to someone about how he feels and to discuss ways to cope with grief that he was still feeling over his father’s death but the last time she brought that topic up caused Scott to explode at her and then ignore her for two weeks. 

She was just grateful that he didn’t ignore his younger brother as well. 

“Don’t worry, Scott will help you find your way around, right honey?” She asks and the brunet just wordlessly nods. “That means you start your job tomorrow right?” Alex asks and she nods. Katherine had asked if they wanted to attend the same school she was teaching at and Scott refused, saying he didn’t want everyone to think he was the teacher’s pet because his mom was working there. Alex just shrugged and said he didn’t mind but Katherine had decided that Alex would go to the same high school as Scott so at least he knows someone is there to watch his back. 

“You two have everything you need?” She asks, trying to remember if they forgot anything. They both nod and she feels relieved. She was not looking forward to the school year, it really likes to cause stress for her. Having to come up with assignments, mark them while paying attention to both of her kids and helping them with their struggles. “Since I have to go in early, I can drop you off at the school if you want?” She offers. “Yeah that will be great, thanks mom.” Scott says. “I’m afraid you will have to take the bus home though. First day of school always has me coming home late.” She warns them. 

“Thanks for letting us know mom.” Scott adds and she feels accomplished knowing she has Scott talking to her again. “Of course.” 

“Is there anything you two want to do today or do you just want to do your own thing since it’s your last day of summer break?” She asks, taking the last bite of her pancakes. “Let’s do something. Anything to get my mind off of tomorrow.” The blond pipes up and she smiles. “What about you Scott?” She asks and he sighs. “Well I kinda wanted to hang out with my friends.” He says and she grits her jaw but nods anyway. “But you hung out with them yesterday. Hang out with me.” Alex says with a grin, hope in his eyes. “We’re gonna hang out tomorrow Lex.” He says and the blond huffs. “How many times have I told you that I hate that nickname.” He grumbles and stabs forcefully into his last pancake. 

“Sorry I forgot. My friends invited me to the beach today and I already told them I’m going.” He says and she nods but Alex was having none of it this time. “Fine, go hang out with your friends. Clearly they’re more important than family.” He snaps before standing up and leaving the kitchen in a rush. 

“Honey, maybe Alex is right. How about you just stay home and we can go to the movies? Or anything, I’m open to suggestions.” Scott stares at her before abruptly standing up, the chair dangerously almost tipping back onto the kitchen floor. “God all you do is complain! You asked and I answered and you both have to just nag at me. I’m sick of it, just leave me alone and I’ll do my own thing.” He growls and leaves the room. 

_So much for a nice breakfast._ She thinks bitterly. 

When Katherine finishes cleaning the kitchen, she goes to apologize to Scott. She didn’t realize that she complained and nagged so much. She wants to apologize and hopefully have a long truthful conversation with her son. She enters the living room just to see the front door close and her heart sinks as she looks out the window to see Scott hop into his friend’s car. 

Knowing she has to wait until he comes home, she decides to check on Alex. She was honestly surprised at how he exploded earlier. Is there more happening between them then she realizes? They were at the age where they like to deal with their own problems then to come to her. It worries her but doesn’t it worry every mother? She just hopes one of them comes to her before it gets too bad and suffers severe consequences. 

She pauses at Alex’s door. Did he want to talk right now? She knocks anyway, hoping to get an answer. “Alex, honey? May I come in?” She asks. “Yeah.” It was a bit muffled since the door was closed and it was a quiet reply but Katherine was listening closely. She opens the door and she smiles gently. 

Alex was laying on the bed, holding his stuffed dog close to his chest. He sighs when he sits up, placing the dog in his lap. “I know I’m getting too old for stuffed toys.” He mumbles and her eyebrows furrow. She sits down beside him, as she pets the dog causing him to smile as well. “You’re never too old for stuffed toys. Want to know a little secret? I still have my stuffed bear as well. She’s pink.” She says, causing the fourteen year old boy to giggle. “Want to tell me what’s on your mind?” She asks, encouraging him to talk to her. 

“I think Scott hates me.” 

“No honey, he doesn’t hate you, he’s just trying to find himself out there in the big world. He will always love you.” She says quickly. The boy shrugs before looking out the window. “I miss him. He always rather spend time with his friends and not with me, I feel like I don’t know him anymore. He doesn’t feel like my brother.” He softly whispered. Katherine wraps an arm around him when she see’s how his shoulders are trembling. “He will always be your brother. I know it’s hard right now but I promise that everything will get better soon.” 

“You’re sure?” He asks and she nods. “Yeah.” She whispers before pulling Alex into a proper hug. 

She really hopes she didn’t just make a promise she couldn’t keep.

~*~

Katherine just got home from work to enter in the middle of a screaming match between her children. She immediately drops her bag, not even bothering to take her shoes off as she quickly runs to the living room. 

“Hey, hey! Everybody quiet down.” She snaps, quickly rushing to step in between her sons. “Now one of you tell me what the hell is going on?” She asks angrily. “Nothing mom.” Scott grits out and Alex scoffs before letting out a loud bitter laugh. “It’s not nothing Scott.” He seethes and the brunet rolls his eyes. “You’re in grade nine Alex, you don’t know nothing.” He huffs out. “Right, because me watching you taking drugs is knowing nothing.” He snaps and Katherine gasps. 

“Excuse me!? You’re taking drugs now? See, I knew better than to let you hang out with your ‘friends’! How long?” She asks and Scott eyes widen at her. “Oh now you’re ganging up on me! Ever since dad died you two have always been going at me!” He yells and she fights the urge to wince. 

“Now you know that’s not true. I have been looking out for you, now tell me how long?” She asks, lowering her tone so the neighbours don’t call the police to make a noise complaint. That’s the last thing she really needs. Scott goes quiet and he huffs before sighing nearly out of defeat. “Since grade ten.” He mumbles. “Since you were fifteen! Scott do you have any idea what they do to you? What type?” She asks and he gives her a confused look. “Type?” He asks. 

“What type of drugs are you taking!?” She explodes and both boys flinch. She has never been so angry and disappointed in her son before. “Just weed, jeez mom you don’t have to yell.” He says loudly before turning to Alex with angry eyes. “You stupid idiot.” He growls and points at him. Alex stays silent, his eyes glancing over between his older brother and his mother anxiously. “Scott.” Katherine scolds but he ignores her. 

“God to think I could ever trust you! You worthless little brat, I should have never helped you in your little pathetic life! I wish you were never born!” 

“Scott! That is enough! Go to your room.” She demands and Scott gapes at her. “Excuse me, you can’t tell me what to do.” He growls and she stands her ground. “Under my roof it’s my rules. Go to your room.” 

Scott stares at her, breathing heavily for a long moment before he scoffs. “Fine.” He consents before storming up the stairs and slamming the door closed. She flinches at the loud noise before turning to her youngest son. He was staring at the ground and she goes to take a step forward and he jerks back. “I’m tired, I’m going to bed. Goodnight mom.” He says quickly, his voice cracking before running up the stairs. Her heart breaks at his tone of voice and she tugs at her hair angrily. 

What did she do wrong? How is she doing such a horrible job? What happened to when her sons were so close? Why can’t she do anything right? She sighs in defeat when she remembered what she told him last night. 

That promise she made means nothing to him now. 

She broke her promise. 

Everything is broken now. 

_Everything_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thoughts?
> 
> Again Happy Valentine's Day 💘💝


	4. Loneliness + Companion + New Boy Next Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday everybody!!! 
> 
> I nearly forgot it was Friday, for some reason I thought it was Thursday, then I was like "wait, it's Friday crap!" 
> 
> So hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Four: Loneliness + Companion + New Boy Next Door**

When she got a phone call from her son’s school, she always thought it would be because Scott got himself into trouble. Even when he was young, he often wandered off curious about where it goes. The last thing she expected was for the principal calling in about Alex. 

Thankfully one of the teachers volunteered to take over her class as soon she got off the phone. It was during her own lunch break and she was in the teacher’s lounge with three other teachers when she got a call. Miranda was quick to tell her that she got her class covered and to go. Katherine always liked Miranda, she was the first teacher to welcome her and showed her around the private school, introduced her to other teachers, and became her first friend. 

She couldn’t help but drive over the speed limit on her way to their high school. She couldn’t believe that no cops pulled her over but she was glad she had luck on her side right now. Principals sometimes call a child’s parent for good things, hopefully this was one of those times. 

The minute she saw Alex sitting at one of the office chairs, holding a bag of ice to his jaw she knew it was not one of those times. “Alex, are you alright?” She asks worriedly and he nods. “Yeah mom, I’m okay. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get in trouble and to pull you away from your job.” He says sadly, those wide blue eyes staring at her and she smiles before pulling him into a hug. “It’s alright honey. Miranda is watching my class right now. All that matters right now is that you’re okay.” She reassures him, placing a hand onto his cheek. 

She turns when she hears a male clear his throat behind her and she quickly stands up from where she was kneeling. “Whenever you two are ready, please take a seat in my office.” He says and she nods. “Come on Alex.” She encourages him and the boy nods as he stands, letting her guide him into the room. 

When they take a seat, he closes the door. “Hello Mrs. Summers, I’m Principal Kubica. It’s good to meet you.” He greets as he takes his own seat onto his chair. She wasn’t very impressed at the fact that he was in a high quality comfortable chair while they had to sit in plastic chairs but she held her tongue, knowing better than to start an argument. “Yes, may I ask if my son is in trouble?” She asks and he sighs. “Right to the point I see, your son has gotten himself into a fight during lunch, witnesses says that he was the first to strike.” He says. 

That doesn’t sound like Alex at all. 

“I’m sure he had his reason to.” Katherine defends and the man gives her an unimpressed stare before turning to her son. “May you please explain what happened Alex?” He asks. The blond slouches, as if he wanted the floor to open up and make him disappear in an instant. “He’s been harassing me and I kept on telling him to stop and he wouldn’t so I fought back.” He says, his tone clipped. Katherine has a feeling that their was a lot of information missing and there was more that he didn’t want to tell. “Son-”

“Don’t call me that.” He says quickly causing the man to pause before nodding and changing tactics. “Alex, you need to tell us the whole story with details so I can have the whole situation. I don’t want to get you into trouble for a situation that you did not cause.” He bargains and the blond shifts into his seat. 

“Sebastian been bugging me for the past few weeks. Shoving me against lockers, calling me names and stuff like that. I’ve been ignoring them because mom told me awhile ago that if I ignore them then they would eventually stop. Instead it got worse. His two other friends, Azazel and Janos, have been doing all of his dirty work. Throwing stuff at me and such.” He says and shrugs, his eyes glued to the floor. 

Katherine places her hand over top of his and squeezes gently and Alex relaxes a bit more. How long was he going to let this go on without telling anyone? “What kind of things have they been throwing?” Kubica asks seriously as he writes some stuff down onto a notepad. “Paper balls, pencils, erasers, stuff that doesn’t really hurt you.” He replies. “Please continue.” He says politely, leaning back into his office chair. 

“Uh, anyway today I wasn’t really hungry so I wanted to go to the library to get some homework done but the library is closed today so instead I went to find a quiet place just to sit. However when I went outside to sit on the bleachers because it’s usually empty during lunch time, Sebastian and his other football players were there so I turned around to walk away but they spotted me before I could leave.”

Katherine really didn’t like where this was heading and she couldn’t help but wonder where Scott was during this whole time. She knows most high schools pairs nine and twelves up during lunchtime but maybe it was the opposite way in this school? 

“They called me names and blocked my path. I tried asking them nicely to get out of my way but one of the football players, I don’t know which one because they’re all wearing their jersey’s, pushed me onto the ground. They grabbed my bag to go through it for some unknown reason and I tried to get it back. Sebastian was holding my bag out of reach and I knew he wasn’t going to give it back. I promised I tried asking for it back but he asked what was I going to do. So I punched him. I know it was wrong but I got angry.” He confesses and Katherine rubs her thumb along his knuckles. 

She notices that his jaw was starting to bruise, turning an ugly shade of purple that stood out against his pale skin and the ice pack was still in his hands, probably warm by now. Katherine wasn’t dumb, she knows they fought back after he punched Sebastian but it sounded like this boy was putting her son through hell. “Thank you for telling us the truth Alex. However, Sebastian’s parents are both lawyers and they will be demanding me to expel you but I’m not going to do that. Instead I’m going to suspend you for three days. I will notify your teachers to let them know why you won’t be in class. Next time, just come to a teacher alright. Let me know if he keeps on harassing you, bullying will not stand in this school.” He says and Alex nods. 

“Thank you Mrs. Summers for coming in, I know you are the only parent and I’m sorry to pull you away from your job.” He says and she smiles. “It’s quite alright.” She says while shaking his hand and she grabs her purse, making sure not to forget it. “Have a good day.” He says and she gives him a nod as they walk away. 

They wordlessly walk to the car. “Okay, is it alright if I just drop you off at home?” She asks. “Yeah and again, I’m sorry.” He says quietly and she turns to him. “Yeah, don’t apologized. Matter of fact this Sebastian sounds like he deserves it.” She says, making him smile. “So what? You promoting me to punch him again?” He asks amused and she scoffs. “I would never do that.” She says before turning on the car. 

“But, I’m proud and glad that you can throw a punch.” She adds causing Alex to laugh as she pulls out onto the road. “I love you mom.” He says. Katherine looks over and smiles at him. “I love you too son.” 

~*~

Katherine finally arrives home after a long day at work. Miranda was nice and she finished the class for her when she arrived back. 

She hears the television going on, she hopes they were watching something together but they haven’t uttered a single word to each other since that day she found out that Scott was taking drugs. She still couldn’t believe that he was taking drugs but in the end, she was glad that it was just weed and not the heavier stuff like cocaine. 

She smiles when she see Scott watching a show or movie, she doesn’t bother trying to figure out what one it was and she squeezes his shoulder as she passes by. “How was work?” He asks and she places her work bag onto the counter. “Exhausting but good.” She replies tiredly and she sees Alex at the kitchen table with earphones in as he works away at homework. “Hey, why was Alex not on the bus ride home? He’s sick or something?” He asks, not taking his eyes off the screen. “You didn’t ask him?” She asks surprised as she walks back into the living room. 

“Nah, he was in his room most of the day and he just came down a few minutes ago with his music on.” He replies and she nods. It makes sense really but she still feels sad that they aren’t communicating anymore. “A kid name Sebastian was bullying him and he fought back. Alex is suspended for three days.” She says softly and Scott turns to her with wide eyes. “Really?” He asks shocked and she nods as her eyes glance for to her youngest. 

“Wow, that doesn’t sound like him.” He admits. “Yeah, it sounds like he was being bullied for weeks. Did you know about this?” She asks, making sure that it doesn’t sound like she was accusing him of not watching out for his brother. “No, I have fourth period lunch. The school didn’t like how the grade nine and twelves were talking and all that crap before they switched it. Sebastian Shaw is grade eleven. He’s the captain of the football team.” He confesses and she sighs. 

“Okay, thank you for letting me know.” She says tiredly and the brunet shrugs. “I can talk to Shaw at school tomorrow.” He suggests and she makes a face. She wasn’t sure if that was a good idea, it could make the bullying worse and that was the last thing Alex needed. “It’s up to you really.” She decided and he nods. “Did you two have dinner?” She asks. 

“Uh I ate something, I don’t know about Alex though.” Scott replies and she nods before heading to the blond. Katherine very gently taps his shoulder, causing him to flinch and look up at her. “Hey mom, did you just come home from work?” He asks, yanking out his earphones and turning off his music. “I got home a few minutes ago.” She says amused as he gives her a sheepish grin. 

“Are you hungry?” She asks as she opens the cupboards to take a look. Katherine hums, noting that she really needs to run to the grocery store to get some food. She pauses and looks over when he doesn’t reply to see Alex quickly scribbling something down onto his notebook before dropping the pen onto the notebook. “Yeah I could eat.” He finally decides and she nods. “Uhh, do you have any ideas?” She asks. Alex shrugs before glancing over to Scott. 

“Did Scott eat?” He asks and she nods. “Yeah, so it’s just us tonight.” She confirms and the blond sighs. “I think I might have a sandwich.” He mumbles. “Are you alright?” She asks worriedly. Alex is constantly hungry as he is entering his teenage years and she couldn’t help but be worried about him. Katherine just found out that he was being bullied for weeks. How many friends does he actually have? Does he have any? Maybe she should talk to one of her co-workers. 

The private school has a couple of therapists and school counselors, maybe they could give her advice on her sons. 

“Just not feeling the greatest today is all.” He admits and she nods before pressing a kiss to his golden hair. “Okay, what kind of sandwich do you want tonight?” She ask before opening the fridge door. “Ham and cheese sounds good tonight.” He decides. She nods before grabbing the things she needs and she couldn’t help the thoughts that wander as her hands move automatically as she makes the sandwich. 

She needs to give them something that will make them happy. That could help ease the grieve and tension in the house she just doesn’t know what. She needs a miracle to happen right about now. They already have phones, even though they don’t go on them all the time which was unusual. She always have a hard time getting the kids she teaches off their phones to pay attention to the lessons that she teaches them. It was a huge hassle getting them just to put them down and then ten minutes later they would be right back onto them as if they couldn’t live without them. 

It was extremely annoying.

But if they want to fail then it isn’t her fault they couldn’t get off their phones. She tells each parent that when they accuse her of purposely failing their child. 

She places the plate down in front of Alex. “Thanks mom.” He chirps as he puts his schoolwork away. “Hey mom?” Scott asks, poking his head into the kitchen. “Yes?” She prompts and turns to look at him. The brunet shuffles in and Katherine notices how the two brothers weren’t looking at each other. She desperately hopes that they apologize to each other and find some kind of closure. “Just wanted to let you know that I’ll be home late tomorrow. I’m hanging out with some friends.” He informs her and she nods. “Okay, just be home before ten. I want you to get some sleep for school tomorrow. Also no drinking.” She demands and the older teen just rolled his eyes and grumbles under his breath as he walks back into the living room. 

She’s given up on arguing with him. She just hopes he will actually follow her advice. 

~*~

She jumps when she hears a door slam. 

“Why did you talk to Sebastian?!” Alex yells at Scott, causing the other male to stare at him with wide eyes. It was the blond’s first day back at school and Katherine didn’t have to guess to know that he had a bad day. “Because he’s bullying you.” He answers confused. “You just made it worse! Now he thinks I can’t even fight my own battles!” He fumes and Katherine quickly walks into the room. 

“Hey, honey take a deep breath. There is no need to yell okay? Just breathe and tell us what happened.” She encourages but Alex’s temper held onto the reins, refusing to back down. “You don’t need to solve my problems anymore! So stay out of it!” He yells. “I was just trying to help you.” Scott says in a stern voice and the blond growls as he glares at him. “Well I don’t need your help. You haven’t helped before so why now?!” He asks and Scott goes silent. 

“Because I didn’t know okay.” He mumbles and Alex huffs a bitter laugh. “How did you not know? The whole entire football team hates me. You’re supposed friends don’t like me either, so tell me how did you not know?” He asks in a weak voice and Katherine didn’t know what to do. Scott shrugs, unable to reply and the blond scoffs before shaking his head. “Why do I bother even asking.” He grumbles before he turns and storms up the stairs. 

Katherine stood frozen for a few seconds, unable to respond to what she just saw. She blinks rapidly before turning to Scott. “Mom I promise I didn’t know.” He pleads and she smiles before pulling him into a hug. “I believe you honey. He’s just having a hard time right now.” She reassures him and the brunet nods as he sits down onto the couch. 

Katherine knows she has to go up and talk to her son but she doesn’t know if she should wait until he calms down or to go ahead and quickly calm him down. He was in so much distress and at that exact moment she wished her husband was still alive. Chris would know what to do, he was always better at giving comfort and knowing exactly what to say in the right moment. She didn’t know how to do that. Words for her aren’t easy and it wasn’t no help that her youngest son was just like her. 

Her mind didn’t like the fact that one of her children was upset and found herself in front of his door, knocking lightly. “Alex?” She asks and opens the door. “Leave me alone.” She hears him say weakly. She hesitates at the door, not sure whether to listen to her son or to speak with him. The second she hears the sniffle, her decision was made and she was by his side within seconds. “Honey, talk to me. Tell me what happened.” She says softly while letting her fingers card through his hair. 

Silence was all she heard and she was afraid that he wasn’t going to talk to her when he lets out a shaky breath. “It’s nothing mom.” He mumbles and she shakes her head. “No, it’s not nothing when this boy obviously made you upset.” She says sternly and he buries his head into the pillow. “What did he say to you?” She asks instead. “I don’t want to talk about it.” 

She sighs, knowing better than to push him. It would only cause him to close off even more. “Come here.” She whispers causing him to look at her in confusion before quickly catching onto what she wants and sits up so she can pull him into a hug. “I know you’re not telling me what’s going on and I respect that decision, just know that when it gets worse, please tell someone. Don’t try to keep it to yourself.” She speaks gently into his ear and she tightens her hold onto him when she feels tears hit her shoulder. She rocks them gently side to side as he nods. 

They stay like that for what feels like hours but she doesn’t care. Not when it’s her child that desperately needs comfort. Katherine hums a lullaby, one that she only uses on Alex. It was the same one she would sing to him when he was an infant, it was the only thing that would calm him down and she thinks it suits him. With his golden hair like sunshine, and she feels him almost instantly relaxing into her hold. Katherine almost didn’t want to let him go but she could tell that he was starting to fall asleep and she gently urged him to lay down as he blinks sleepily and pulls the covers over him. “Get some sleep honey, I’ll wake you when dinner is ready.” She whispers and he hums as he dozes off and she sees the stuffed dog on the floor. 

She reaches down and grabs it, tucking it gently into his side. She doesn’t care if he’s fourteen, she didn’t stop sleeping with hers until she was eighteen. Some nights she will get up and open her closet, reaching for the top shelf to grab her old, worn pink bear and cuddle it. She quietly walks out if his room and just before she closed the door, she peaks in and smiles as he grabs the dog and holds it close to his chest. 

Today is a successful day in motherhood. 

She walks down the stairs to see that Scott wasn’t around and she quickly walks into the kitchen to see a note saying that he went out to meet up with a couple of friends. She sighs but doesn’t let it bother her as she sets out to make some dinner. 

~*~

“Why not just get them a dog?” Miranda asks.

“I don’t know. Dogs are a lot of work.” Katherine muses and the other female giggles. “Well, it sounds like Alex is struggling to make friends and Scott is having a hard time fitting in.” The brunette says. “Also dogs are known to help a family get along better.” Tom joins in, sitting down beside Miranda as he gets his lunch out. 

It was her lunch period and Katherine felt like talking to her friends for advice since they also had kids of their own. Tom and Miranda are married for ten years, and they are her best friends. Katherine knows she can talk to them about anything and know that they won’t spread it around if she asks them not to. “Maybe you’re right.” She says and Miranda beams.

“Honey I’m always right.” She jokes and Tom snorts. “But it sounded like Scott was Alex’s only friend and now they aren’t talking. They both need something that will both make them happy and have to work together to take care of. Dogs are perfect for that. Perfect to play with, can be a emotional support animal.” He lists off and she couldn’t help but see that a dog will seem to solve a lot of problems. 

“Also a great friend. They weren’t lying when they said a dog is a man’s best friend.” Miranda adds and Katherine smiles. “Okay, okay I see your point. Do you know a place where they are cheap? Dogs are so expensive.” She asks and Tom grins. “I have a brother who runs a animal adoption center. I just call him, let him know that you’re coming with your two sons and he will probably do a fifty percent off discount. He does that with all my friends.” He says. 

“Perfect, I will talk to them about it and see how it goes. You should let them know. Scott has been asking for a dog since he was four.” She says and both adults laugh.   
“Kids, you have to love them.” Miranda adds. “No matter how annoying they can be.” Tom says and Katherine smiles at them. She was glad they have each other. It hurts sometimes because she wants her husband back but she knows he won’t come back. 

So it doesn’t surprise her when she asks her son’s about the idea of having a dog and they both grin and agree. 

“Alright, let’s go and pick a puppy.” She says and ushers them into the car. Scott doesn’t seem to thrilled but she hopes that will quickly change when they see the variety of puppies that want his attention. Alex smiles, he seems excited but it doesn’t really meet his eyes. Katherine hopes that a dog in the house will change that. 

“Hi there, I’m David. Tom already let me know and I am here to help. Do you know what type of dog you want?” He asks and she gives him a surprised look. “No, not really.” She replies and he smiles. “Don’t worry, I can help you and answer any questions that you might have.” He quickly reassures her. 

Katherine didn’t realize how many types of dogs there were. 

This was going to be much harder than she expected. 

Katherine watched as both Scott and Alex wander off, looking at each puppy and exploring. She doesn’t mind, she will handle the adult stuff as she lets them be kids again. Three hours later, she was convinced that they weren’t going to find a dog today. It wasn’t until a puppy yapped and bounced around the cage when Alex passed it, causing him to stop. “Why is this one alone?” He asks with wide eyes and Katherine smiles as she saw David quickly reassure him and fallen to his blue eyes. Alex tend to have that affect on most people. 

“Nobody seems to want this little guy. He’s the runt of the litter.” He says and Scott stands beside the blond to get a better look at the puppy. “Aww poor guy, he looks sad.” He says and David smiles at them. “What breed is he?” She asks and David beams. “He is a Borzoi, they were originally in Russia hunting wolves, the rest of the litter already sold out but this guy doesn’t seem to want anyone.” He says. 

The pup whines as it jumps against the cage, it’s tail wagging and ears perked up. “Can I pet him?” Alex asks and David smiles softly as he grabs his keys and unlocks the cage. The blond’s hand reaches out and the puppy licks at them enthusiastically, causing him to let out a giggle. Katherine was pleased to see Scott has also fallen in love with the puppy as he reaches forward and gives the pup a pet. “Looks like he wants you.” David comments and Katherine’s heart warms as she watches her two boys playing with the Borzoi. “How much is he?” She asks, already set on buying him. 

“Come with me to my office and we can fill out the paperwork and let the kids play with him.” He says and she nods, following him. 

“Now I’m going to warn you, this breed is a large dog.” He says seriously and she nods. “Trust me, this is the happiest that I’ve seen my children in a long while.” She says softly and he gives her a smile. “Tom told me about your husband. I’m sorry for your loss.” He says and she gives him a smile. 

“Anyway, here are the papers. Just sign here and here.” He says while pointing at the line where she needs to sign her name and she quickly picks up the pen and signs her name. She doesn’t regret this decision. She seriously needs to send Tom and Miranda flowers or something. 

Once she places the pen down, the man grins as he shakes her hand. “Congratulations, you officially have a dog now.” He says and she beams. When the two adults walk out, Katherine watches as they play with the puppy. 

She knew without a doubt that this was the best decision she ever made as a mother. 

~*~

“What should we name him?” Scott asks and Alex shrugs. 

“We should name him trouble.” Katherine mutters. It’s been three days, and the dog already destroyed three of it’s toys, a good pair of her shoes, a pop bottle that she forgot to throw out, pulled her curtains down five times that she had to put back up and knocks things over. Breaking three good glasses that she admits were cheap, but she had to go buy three news ones so they could drink out of something when they were thirsty. This time she bought plastic ones so if the clumsy puppy runs into the table, or goes snooping and knocks them over, they won’t break. 

Dogs are a lot of work. 

Granted the boy’s are doing a good job teaching the dog and taking him out for walks daily so it won’t go to the bathroom on the floor in the house. 

But there were a lot of good moments that makes it worth it for having the dog. She was smiling when she watched the boys grin and pet the dog when they come home from school. Both laughing as the Borzoi barks and jumps to get closer to them, causing them to collapse to their knees to accept his kisses and cuddles. The blonde feels bad when the poor boy was crated when she had to go teach her classes but both Alex and Scott were good at taking care of him. 

“Hmm good question.” Scott says as he looks down at the pup. “He does create a huge mess most of the time.” Scott ponders as he trails off. 

“Havok, let’s name him Havok.”

Katherine looks over to her youngest son and smiles as the puppy leans against the blond, happily accepting his pets. “That’s a good name Alex.” Scott says and he beams. “Really?” He asks shyly and Scott grins, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Really.” He says softly and she smiles, grateful that they seem to be getting close again. 

“Well, that means we can go to the pet store and get him a collar with his name on it.” She says and both boys grin as Havok barks with his tail wagging. 

“When are we going?” Scott asks and Katherine giggles. “Well no time like the present. Put your shoes on boys.” She urges and they were quick to rush to the front door, Havok chasing and barking. 

~*~

Katherine was sad to see good neighbours come and go. 

She wasn’t surprised. People’s lives evolve, events happen that causes them to move on. Whether it’s for a fresh start or to be closer to family. Changing jobs for better ones, never committing to one place. Katherine thought about moving once when Chris passed. The house they bought together full of precious memories about her husband that it makes her heart ache just thinking about it. But it wouldn’t be fair to the children. They both had friends and she didn’t want to take them away from them. 

The house across the street was beautiful, but people don’t like to stay for very long. Katherine was curious to why they don’t. Was there a problem with the house? Or was it just them? The house doesn’t stay up for sale very long, it was always quick to be bought. The two story home looking inviting, waiting for the perfect family to live in it. 

Katherine was however surprised how quick the new neighbours moved in. The last couple waited three months before moving into the home they bought, it was Scott who informed her that a new family was moving in three days after they bought the old home. She looked out the window to see the family, it seemed to be just the mother with her only son and she wondered if the woman was in the same position she was in. Raising a child on her own. Did her husband pass as well? Or did he abandon them? Maybe they ran away to hide from her husband? There could be so many reasons. 

“Shall we introduce ourselves?” Katherine asks as she dries her hands from when she was washing dishes and Scott nods, frowning and thoroughly looking annoyed. The blonde understood, this was the eighth time they had to say hello to the new neighbours across the street. “Alex! Honey may you come down please?” She asks sweetly and smiles as she hears his bedroom door open and the clicking of paws following as he comes down the stairs. Both Katherine and Scott have agreed the Borzoi became Alex’s dog. Always following him around and sleeping at the end of his bed. 

Alex likes to say that Havok chose him in the end. The once small puppy making excited yapping noises as he walked by when the owner said that the puppy didn’t seem to want anyone.   
After six months the Borzoi grew it’s full size, reaching Katherine’s hip, it’s strange having to raise your hands to pet Havok then reach down but she finds she doesn’t mind. “What’s up mom?” He asks. “New neighbours.” Scott grunts and Alex doesn’t bother hiding his groan. “Alex.” She cautions and he sighs. “Do we have to? I mean they will probably move out in three months.” He says and she sighs. 

“Maybe not this time.” She says and Alex manages to give her a smile. “Fine, maybe there will be a new kid.” He says and Katherine had to admit she was proud of them. Alex was finally looking for friends and trying his best and Scott actually seems to be hanging around the family more often. Katherine had to admit, that the summer break was the best time. Scott was spending less and less time with his “friends” and he seems so much more relax then during the school year. 

“Maybe.” She says and both boys narrow their eyes at her. “You know something we don’t, what is it?” Scott asks and she couldn’t contain her giggle. “From what I saw, yes there is a new kid. Another boy, looks to be your age Alex.” She says, hinting to him to go and make the boy feel welcomed. Alex gives her a wary glance but shrugs. “As long as he likes dogs.” He says and Havok barks as he whines at the front door. 

“Seems like we aren’t the only ones eager to meet the new neighbours.” She comments. “Mom, you’re the only one eager to meet the neighbours, you’re just dragging us along.” Scott deadpans and Katherine shrugs. “Come on, the sunshine and the fresh air would be good for you two. Let’s go and Alex, get the leash.” She says and the fourteen year old protests. “But mom! Havok doesn’t need the leash, he didn’t need one for like six months.” He whines and Katherine gives him a look. 

Alex deflates and sighs. “Okay mom.” He says before grabbing the leash out of the closet. Scott snickers, causing Katherine to nudge him to shut up when Alex gives him a glare. “Come along children.” She says in her best posh accent, causing them to giggle. 

This is all she needs. Making her kids laugh as she continues to march them across the street. “Come along ducklings.” She teases before smiling at the new neighbour. “Hi.” She says shyly suddenly and the other woman gives her a surprised look. “Oh, um hello! Sorry we don’t really have neighbours come greet us.” She says flustered and Katherine giggles. “Don’t worry, this neighbourhood is very friendly.” She adds and why is she being so awkward? Katherine never had any problems meeting new people, so why was she suddenly feeling shy?   
“Oh that’s good. It’s a good change that my son and I really need. My name is Edna McCoy.” She introduces herself and Katherine smiles as she shakes her hand. “I’m Katherine Summers, and these are my two boys Scott and Alex.” She says and both boys shyly wave. It always took them awhile to open up around new people. 

Just at that moment a boy walks by and Edna reaches out and tugs onto his sleeve, pulling him closer to her. “This is Henry. My son.” She adds and the boy also shyly waves. Katherine gives him a kind smile, Henry looked a lot like his mother being brunet with a pale blue shade of eyes. “Hi.” He squeaks out and she smiles before giving her youngest son a look as he snorts. Havok, with his tail wagging, pushes his way through to eagerly sniff at the new people causing both older women to giggle as Henry eyes the big dog nervously. 

“Oh, aren’t you a cute big dog. May I pet him?” She asks, raising a hand. Katherine makes a show by looking at her son’s and Alex gives the neighbours a smile before nodding. “He may be big, but he’s a real sweetheart.” Alex praises, looking proud as both Henry and Edna pet the dog, Havok nearly melting at the attention he was receiving. “What’s his name?” The boy asks. “Havok.” Scott says and the brunet gives them a look before giving them a small shy smile. 

“Sounds about right with dogs.” He says and Katherine smiles. She likes them, hopefully they will be actually sticking around for awhile. “Do you need any help?” Scott asks when he notices that there wasn’t any movers, were they trying to do all that by themselves? 

“Oh I would love some! Anyway, Henry could use some friends.” Edna says giving her son a look. “Mom.” He says embarrassed causing her to giggle. “Oh it’s fine. Our mom loves to try to embarrass us when she has the chance.” Alex says and smiling at her glare innocently. 

It was a good few hours later when Katherine had the chance to speak with Edna on her own. “I feel old taking a break as the young ones keep going.” She jokes and the blonde agrees. “Not as young as we once were.” 

“So, where did you move from?” 

“Illinois actually.” Edna says. “Really? That’s cool, what was it like there?” She asks intrigued. “Oh it was always sunny. Had wide open fields and lots of fresh air.” She admits and the blonde nods. “Why did you move? If you don’t mind me asking.” She quickly adds cause she knows it could be rude to ask. “Henry and I needed a fresh start. My husband and I had a pretty nasty divorce.” She confesses and Katherine gives her a sad smile. “I thought about moving once, when my boys were young, their father passed away. He was in the air force and he sadly died during training.” She admits and Edna gives her a sad look. “I’m sorry for your loss.” She whispers and Katherine shrugs. “It’s alright, it was years ago.” She waves the apology off, a habit that was born after the tenth apology about her husband’s passing. 

“It must have been hard raising two boys. I’m struggling just raising one.” She says and Katherine smiles. “It can be. Scott was very close to his father and he hasn’t been the same since that day. Honestly this is the first time in awhile that I’ve seen both my sons talking with each other.” 

“Henry is a quiet one. He rather read books and watch science documentaries instead of socializing with others. I’m hoping he will make friends.” Edna confesses to her. “That’s Alex. He’s not a big fan of science but he also has a hard time making friends. He is always being bullied, I guess the others have casted him as the outcast. Truthfully that’s why I got Havok, so at least he has someone to be friends with.” 

“Hey mom, is it okay if we take a break?” Henry asks when he enters the kitchen. “Of course honey, what are you boys up to?” She asks. “Oh Scott left cause he has this friend thing to go to, so Hank and I are going to just hang outside and play fetch with Havok.” Alex chimes in. nudging the brunet. Katherine sighs but smiles at the two of them. “Of course, go on and play.” Edna grants and they grin before thanking them and running off outside. 

“Look at that.” Edna says grinning and Katherine beams back at her. “To new friendships, we are probably going to see each other a lot more often.” She says, raising her glass of water and Edna clinks her glass against it. “Amen, it’s good to see they are friends.” She says. 

“Do you have plans for dinner?” Katherine asks and Edna curses before sighing. “I suppose you know where a grocery store is?” She asks and the blonde smiles. “Don’t worry, why don’t you two come over for dinner. I need to get groceries tomorrow and you can tag along as I show you around town.” “She suggests and the brunette gives her a grateful look. “You are like the nicest person I have ever met. As you as you don’t mind feeding two more people.” She says. 

“Ah don’t worry about it, I usually cook more food than the three of us can eat anyway. Any allergies I should know of?” She asks and Edna shakes her head. “I take it your kids have allergies?” She asks and Katherine giggles. “Alex is allergic to tomatoes, strange I know but I take it very seriously.” 

“Hey, not judging. Must be hard to cook sometimes. Tomatoes go into a lot of food.” She says and Katherine nods. “It can be difficult but I don’t mind one bit.” She says. “What do you do about takeout?” She asks curiously. “Well there is one pizza place I go to and they put alfredo sauce instead of tomatoes for me instead, it’s actually really good.” 

“I’m gonna have to try that in order to believe it.” Edna says. 

Katherine knows this is going to be a good change. She gets a great new friend has well as Alex. Somebody once told her that change was good. At first she didn’t believe it because how does her husband dying do any good? Now she believes they were talking about the good changes not the bad ones.

This is a good change. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear oh dear. 
> 
> Katherine honey, I'm sorry. I promise it will get better soon for you and your boys. 
> 
> So thoughts?


	5. Overdose +  Help + Best Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday everybody!
> 
> You know what that means, another chapter of this story! It's really snowy in Canada at the moment, just when I thought we were going to have a early spring 😔 But enough of that, hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Five: Overdose + Help + Best Friend**

Katherine believes that they are going to be okay. 

Granted the family had to adjust some things, such as transferring Alex to the private school that she is working at, which was a blessing since Hank was going there as well. Scott seems to finally get away from his friend group since he graduated and was now looking for post-secondary schools to apply to and look into what he wants to do next. 

Katherine was so proud of Scott. She smiles as she looks at the frame photo of the family, Scott beaming in his graduation cap and gown with his diploma in his hands. The principle was kind enough to take the picture of the family, all of them beaming at the camera. He seems to finally be away from the drugs and his so called friends. Last night he had called a family meeting in the living room and apologized for how he treated them and not realizing that his “friends” were making him worse. 

Both Alex and her had forgiven him, telling him it was okay and they understood. The emotional night ended with them cuddling on the couch with popcorn and watching movies.   
Hank has been coming over everyday, the two younger boys becoming instant best friends and playing with Havok outside when she comes home. Sounds like Alex was finally accepted into a friend group, and when Alex’s fifteenth birthday came around and his friends came over, she didn’t realize how big the group was until all of them were in her living room. 

“So what do you think you’re looking into?” She asks as Scott helps her with the dishes. “I’m not too sure just yet.” He says and she nods. “That’s alright, you have your whole life ahead of you. You have lots of time.” She says. Katherine understands what it’s like. There is a whole big world out there and there are just so many options and what you want to do. It took her a long time before realizing she wanted to become a teacher. 

It just takes time.

“Thanks mom.” He says looking relieved and she smiles before pressing a kiss on top of his head. “Anytime sweetheart.” 

“Is it alright if I go to a party next Saturday?” He asks and she gives him a fond look. “You’re an adult, it’s up to you. Just please be careful. Also if you’re drinking either take a cab home, or call me.” She urges and he smiles. “Of course mom.” He says. She knows he isn’t the legal age of drinking yet but she knows she can’t stop him from drinking anyway. Just as long as he is safe then it should be fine. 

Havok whines as he lays on the kitchen floor, looking longingly at the door as his tail wags every once in a while. “Aw Havok, don’t worry Alex will be home soon.” Scott coos as he squats down to give the big dog some scratches. The Borzoi lifts his head, meeting Scott halfway. “Do you know what University you want to go to when you do decide?” She asks as she hands Scott a plate and he silently grabs it and puts it into its respectful place where it belongs. “I’m not sure, but I’m thinking NYU.” He replies with and she smiles. “Good University.” She comments and they both stop when Havok’s head suddenly snaps up. 

The dog’s head tilts to the side, both ears pointing up before he suddenly barks, racing to the front door. “Guess who’s home?” Scott asks and she giggles when she hears the front door open and Alex giggling as he says hello to his dog. 

“Hey mom.” Alex pipes when he enters the kitchen and she grins. “Hey honey, how was school?” She asks. “It was good! Although I got a dreaded essay assignment.” He complains and she hides a grin. “Hopefully on a good topic?” She asks and he shrugs. “The teacher told us to choose a topic. I don’t know what to do mine on yet.” He says and she nods. “You will figure it out.” She says. 

“Hey mom, is it okay if Hank comes over for dinner?” He asks and Katherine smiles. “Sure, I don’t see why not.” Alex grins as he suddenly yanks his phone out and walks out of the kitchen. “Well, its good to know he has friends.” Scott comments and she nods. “I’m glad you both finally forgiven each other and are getting along now.” She chimes in and Scott gives her a sheepish grin. “Yeah, I still feel bad how I acted when I was young.” He admits. 

“All teenagers have their moments. It’s just part of growing up.” 

“That’s for sure.” He mutters under his breath. 

Scott got out of his faze and Alex finally had some friends. Maybe she should try something new. She tried dating but it was clear both boys weren’t happy about it. There was this one man that had a chance. He tried being nice to the young two boys, she warned him that they weren’t going to trust him right away. He just needed patience. 

Then months had passed and the boys were slowly starting to trust him when her boyfriend finally had enough and pushed them by forcing them to hang out with him, forcing them to talk to him. Scott immediately got protective and called him out on not wanting his mother in the first place. That he just wanted their money and to take her away from them, that he doesn’t want Alex and him at all. He just wanted to get “rid” of them. Katherine was quick to get rid of him when he showed his true colours that day. 

No one could replace her husband anyway. 

He was the one for her. 

“Hi Mrs. Summers.” Hank greets shyly. “Please call me Katherine Hank.” She reminds him and he nods. “Come on Hank, I got something to show you. You’re going to love this.” Alex says excitedly as he grabs his hand and pulls him up the stairs. 

Scott shrugs when she looks at him and sighs as she opens the fridge to get stuff to start supper. Chicken and rice it was, she knows all four of them like it so it works. 

~*~

“You know, it’s nice.” Alex comments a she moves his chess piece. “What is?” She asks as she narrows her eyes at the chess board. He was getting too good at this. “That everything has finally settled. Scott graduated, I got friends, you have a job you love and bringing in steady income so we have food on the table.” He admits and she nudges him. “You’re sixteen years old, you’re too young to be this mature.” She teases as the boy giggles. 

“Check.” He says after they finally settled after their giggling fit and she huffs. “Just like your dad, always three steps ahead.” She half grumbles as she admits defeat by knocking over her own king. He gives her a smile and Katherine couldn’t help but pull him over and hug him. Alex gratefully accepts the hug as he lays his head onto her shoulder. “I love you.” She whispers and presses a quick kiss into his soft golden hair. “I love you too mom.” He says almost tiredly. 

“How about we go out, get some dinner since it’s only two of us, then we get tubs of ice cream and make sundaes at home and watch whatever you want.” She suggests. Alex raises an eyebrow and gives her a grin. “Are you saying that I’m your favourite? Scandalous mother.” He teases and she couldn’t help but laugh at the fake posh accent he uses. “Yeah now, I love both my children equally.” She scolds playfully in the same posh accent that sounds horrible compared to her son’s. 

Alex snorts but starts to quickly put the chess game away. “But yeah, that sounds awesome mom.” He says. “Alright, let me help you finish up and then get dressed, then we go.” Currently they were in their full pj’s and Katherine smiles as she feels like a teenager who finally had enough money to do whatever she pleases and is excited to go out. 

Soon enough they arrived at their usual diner and the waitress grins. “Katherine! Hey take any seat you want, I’ll be there in a second.” She says then continues to greet the next customer that walks in the door. Alex was already claiming their usual booth and Katherine slides in to sit across from her son. “You know mom, I want to say thanks.” She raises an eyebrow as she waits for him to continue. “Thanks for just being there. It really helps and for raising two reckless teenage boys. Can’t be easy.” 

“No it’s not easy, but it’s one hundred percent worth it.” She says fondly. 

“Alright, is it the usual for you two?” Emma asks and they both nod. “Well, how is it going Alex? Let me tell you, high school was not easy for me.” She asks the sixteen year old and he gives her a charming smile. “Actually it’s going much better. Ever since I transferred schools, everything is awesome. Best decision I made.” 

She grins until one of the other waitresses called out her name. “Oh, that’s my cue. Be back soon.” Emma says before walking off. Katherine notices the teenage girl behind the counter and she hides a grin at the glances she keeps giving to Alex. Katherine understands that age, they were teenagers. Although, the blond across from her doesn’t seem interested in dating at all. Scott had a couple of girlfriends but they didn’t seem to last long, she wonders why but she shakes her head at herself. 

She really doesn’t want to know now she that thinks about it. 

“Here are your drinks.” Katherine looks up to see it was the teenager from behind the counter. “Oh, Emma asked if I could give your drinks to you. The diner is busy today.” The girl must have notice her staring and she gives the young girl a smile. “Thank you.” Alex chirps and the young brunette blushes. “Um, my name is Lorna.” She shyly introduces to herself. “I’m Alex, it’s good to meet you.” He says with a grin and Katherine had to roll her eyes. Is her son really that oblivious? 

Lorna smiles back before she skips off, nearly giggling to herself. “Well, should have known better than to take you here.” She teases and the blonde nearly had to groan as he gives her a confused expression. “What are you talking about mom?” He asks, head tilting to the side. “Isn’t it obvious? Lorna has been staring at you with love doe eyes since we’ve sat down.”   
He flushes red and she laughs. “No she has not.” He says. “Okay Alex, whatever you say.” She says. Emma comes back with their food and places it down. “Don’t worry honey, we had a new chief and I quickly told him no tomatoes for your food.” She says and Alex smiles. “Thanks.” He says. 

It goes on, just the two of them eating in silence and she continues to tease her son as they eat their food. 

Her phone suddenly rings and she frowns as she notices it was a private number. “Hello, this is Katherine Summers speaking.” 

“Hello, are you Scott Summer’s mother?” A female voice asks and she swallows as her heart beats faster. Did Scott get hurt? Is he okay? “Yes it is.” She says nervously. “Your son is currently in the hospital due to a possible drug overdose. I suggest you come over as soon as possible. We are the St. Mary’s Hospital, I will leave a note at the receptionist office that we are expecting you. Ask for Doctor Martin.” She says. 

“Uh okay, I’m on my way.” She says numbly before hanging up and slowly lowering the phone. She stares at the table as her mind tries to process the fact that her oldest son is admitted into the hospital. A possible drug overdose? She thought Scott was done with drugs, can you get overdose on weed? That’s the only type of drug that she knew he was on in the past. Did he lie to her this whole time? 

“Mom, please say something.”

She blinks as an urgent voice cuts through her thoughts and she looks up into wide fearful blue eyes. “Alex, we need to get to the hospital right now.” She says. She quickly leaves a couple twenties onto the table and she gathers her stuff. “Come on.” She says and Alex grabs his jacket and they both rush out of the diner, ignoring everyone’s concerned looks.   
“Mom what happened? Who called you? Why are we going to the hospital?” She knows he means well, but she doesn’t have all the answers to his questions at the moment. “Scott is in the hospital, the nurses thinks it’s a possible drug overdose. That is all I know.” She nearly snaps and the boy nods. 

It didn’t take long before they got to the hospital and she really hopes she didn’t break any laws because she barely remembers the drive there. She holds Alex close to her, both were afraid and needing comfort as they walk up to the desk. The nurse gives her a smile and for a dark second she wanted to punch that smile on her face. Does she have any idea what they were going through right now? “I’m Katherine Summers. A nurse on the phone told me to ask for a Doctor Martin?” She says. “I was told that you were coming, I’m paging him down now. If you want, you can go take a seat.” 

Before she could say anything, Alex tugs on her arm and guides her over to a seat. “I know you’re worried, but you need to catch a breath mom. You looked like you were about to strangle her.” He explains and she nods. At least someone was in control of the situation. She knows she should be slightly ashamed that her fifteen year old son was the one who was calm, but she was proud of him. “You must be Mrs. Summers.”

Katherine quickly stands. “Yes, how is Scott? Is he alright? What happened?” She fires at the doctor and Alex gives her a look. “Give him a second to answer your questions mom.” He reminds her and she nods. “Right, sorry about that.” She apologized. 

Now she feels embarrassed. 

“It’s quite alright. Scott is going to be okay. Although I do have to ask, did you know he was on drugs?” He asks. 

“No, I knew he was on marijuana but that was a year ago.” She replies and he nods. “Where is your husband?” He asks and she gives him a look. “My husband has passed a few years ago when my sons were young.” The doctor nods at this before flipping through the pages on his clipboard. “Well, I’m sorry to say but your oldest son has overdose on heroin. Heroin is a type of opioid that can be extremely fatal. Thankfully we gave him a dose of Naloxone that immediately blocked the effects. Your son will have a full recovery but I suggest you get him some help.” He announced. 

“I will. Can we see him?” She asks and he nods. “Of course you can, follow me.” 

She didn’t know what she was expecting. She struggles to keep herself calm as they walk into his room. She gently places her hand onto her arm, her other hand brushes some strands of dark hair off his forehead. “Oh baby. My poor baby boy.” She whimpers. God he was so pale. His hands were so cold and she squeezes her eyes shut at the sight of his blue fingernails.   
“Don’t worry Mrs. Summers. I assure you he will be okay. He is receiving oxygen through the mask and we have him on fluids.” He reminds her gently. Katherine doesn’t bother looking away as she just nods and sits down onto one of the chairs as she stares at her son. 

Why?

Why did he do this? 

What for? 

Did he do it to impress others? 

Did he really hate his situation? 

She doesn’t understand. She wants to know what was going on in his head. What his reasons were. “Don’t worry baby, I’m here. Mom’s here, just rest. I’m not going anywhere.” She whispers as she runs her thumb along his arm. That’s a promise she is willing to keep. 

~*~

“Mom hasn’t left his side in three days.”

“I know, Scott will wake up soon.” 

Katherine blinks as she strains to listen to the conversation outside the hospital room. “He has to wake up. Mom isn’t eating, sleeping, talking. I try to talk to her but she just doesn’t listen. Hank if Scott doesn’t wake up, what will happen to my family?” 

“I don’t know Alex. If anything happens, you know you always have a place to stay with my mom and I.” Katherine knows she isn’t being a proper mom. She knows her brain is blocking Alex out, but she can’t help it. She wants to be with Scott if he doesn’t wake up, the doctors said he will make a full recovery but he took a high amount of drugs. His body was slowly healing it’s system from the drug abuse it just went through. They said he was going to wake up soon, but how long is soon? It could be another week for all she knows. 

She wants him awake now. 

“I’m scared. I don’t know what to do.” 

Her heart breaks at the distraught tone of her youngest son’s voice and she could hear he was crying. She numbly looks up to see Hank pull him into a hug, Alex hugging back tightly. She mentally thanks God that he decided to let Edna and Hank into her lives. She trusts them to take care of Alex if anything happens to her. Scott was nineteen years old, he was an adult now. But Alex was only fifteen, almost sixteen now. He was still a minor, a teenager. He wasn’t legally old enough to take care of himself. 

“It’s going to be okay. You have our friends and you have me. We’re here to help you, you don’t have to do this alone.” 

“Thanks. Just thank you for being here.” 

“Of course, I’m always here.” 

And she was grateful that he had a best friend to take care of him when she couldn’t. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also want to thank you all for your comments and kudos 😁
> 
> So thoughts?


	6. High School + Rehab + Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot to post yesterday....
> 
> I'm sorry, life got in the way, so yeah. 
> 
> I feel embarrassed....
> 
> Please enjoy.

**Chapter Six: High School + Rehab + Realizations**

“Alex I am leaving in five with or without you.” 

“Ok mom!” 

She sighs fondly as she hears a door open and quick feet quickly going down the stairs. “Don’t run down the stairs!” She calls out and she hears him pause. “Sorry mom.” He apologizes and she rolls her eyes as she watches him quickly slide his sneakers on and grab his bag. “Don’t forget a jacket, it’s a chilly morning.” She reminds him as she grabs his jacket off the hook and passes it to him. “Right.” He says distractedly as he looks through his bag, making sure he had everything for school. 

“Alright, get to the car, wait, is Havok in his crate?” She asks. “Yep, feed him breakfast too and let him out once before putting him to bed.” Alex says as he grabs an apple out of nowhere and munches on it. “Good, now we have to go before we’re late.” She says and let’s Alex go through the door first before closing the door behind her and locking the door. 

“Oh cold, cold, mom hurry up and unlock the car.” He says as he cups his hands around his mouth to breathe some warm air into them. “I did tell you to grab your jacket.” She says as she unlocks the car and both blonde’s get into the SUV. “You said grab it not wear it.” He deadpans and she snorts now she thinks about it. 

She takes a second to turn the car on before buckling her seatbelt. “Yeah, I really wasn’t very specific about that. I promise I will be next time.” She vows before backing out the driveway and driving off. Alex doesn’t bother responding as he turns the heat on and fiddles with the vents before he deems it perfect and leaning back into his seat. “What’s the plan today mom?” He asks.

“We are having our regular school day. However, once the final school bell rings, we hustle to the car. Then we are going to grab a snack then head on over to the rehab building to visit Scott to see how he is doing.” She recites as she turns the corner. 

After Scott has finally woken up after four days in a almost coma like state, Katherine knew she had no choice but to force him into getting help. She did not care how long he has hidden it from his family, she refused to have this accident happening again. Next time could result in death and that is the last thing she needs on her conscience. Katherine made sure to sit with her family doctor and ask him all about the details on making sure he goes to the best one that will truly help him, no matter how expensive it was. She wanted her son alive, it doesn’t matter if Scott ends up hating her in the process. 

“Do you think he will yell at us?” He asks nervously. 

This was the visitations rights Scott has received for doing his duties she supposes she should call it. He has been following his plan that him and his therapist as created together and last night, his therapist called to say that they were allowed to visit tomorrow. 

“If anything he should be yelling at me not you.” She says softly and he sighs. “I didn’t fight you on it.” He pointed out. “You agreed with me yes, but you and I both know this is best for him. We don’t want him to die and ruin his life and one day he will realize that for himself. Then he can apply to NYU and go into whatever career he chooses.” She says, hoping that it was enough to not only convince Alex, but herself in the process. She feels like a horrible parent to throw him into that place but she didn’t know what else to do to help him.

“I haven’t seen Hank over for awhile, is everything alright with you two?” She asks once she parks the car. “Uh yeah, everything is fine. We’ve just been busy, you know, studying for our classes.” He says quietly and she notices he was turning his face away from her and wait, was he flustered? 

Before she had time to truly think about it he hops out of the car. “Ok then.” She whispers to herself before grabbing her purse and getting out of the car. “Have a good day in class.” She says and he grins. “Hope you have fun teaching teenagers.” He teases and she huffs. “Hey, I’m raising two just fine.” She states and he gives her a grin before they part ways, Alex on his way to his locker and herself to the classroom. 

“Good morning Miranda, cold this morning huh?” She asks as she makes a quick pit stop in the teacher’s lounge to place her coat onto the hooks they provide. “Good morning. Oh I know, been awhile since it’s been this chilly.” She comments and Katherine had to agree. “I dread winter, but it’s well on its way.” Tom says as he takes a sip from his coffee. “Winter has her moments. She can be beautiful, you just have to take time to really notice.” She says. 

“That’s true.” He pipes up. 

“Oh, your visiting Scott today right?” Miranda asks and Katherine gives her a wary smile. “Yeah, after school. I have to admit I’m a bit nervous about it.” She confesses. “I’m sure over time he will come to realize that.” She says softly and Katherine snorts. “I just told that to my youngest in the car about ten minutes ago.” She mutters into her own freshly poured coffee. “That’s all we can say in this situation.” The brunette says and the blonde gives her a smile. “And hope for the best.” She adds quietly and yawns. 

“But Scott’s a great kid. He’s strong and smart, I’m confident that he will come out with a clear mind and know that he had made some mistakes.” Tom says as if he was talking in experience. Katherine gives him an odd look. “My best friend went to rehab three times when I was a teenager back in my day.” He clarifies the moment he noticed the look she was giving him. “Make sense now.” She says. 

“Anything else we should know in Katherine’s world?” Miranda jokingly asks with a wide grin. “Actually yeah, you know Alex is best friends with Hank right?” She asks. “Oh Henry McCoy. Damn that kid has a bright mind, he is so smart.” Tom praises and Miranda sighs. “You make him sound like he’s our kid Tom.” She says, lightly smacking him on the shoulder. “What! I can’t be proud of my students? God I treat them all like they’re my kids, what’s the difference?” He asks. “Good point.” West adds when he walks in. “Jesus West! Don’t scare me like that.” Miranda scolds and he chuckles. 

“Just can’t help it darling.” He says. “You’re lucky I know you’re teasing my wife.” Tom teases to the man. “I’m lucky you’re not the jealous husband type, you know I’ll never cheat on my own wife.” West singsongs. “Anyway, we’re off track. Go on Katherine.” Miranda says. 

“Right, anyway when I ask him if everything was alright between them, since that boy always comes over, I swear he blushed and got flustered. I don’t know what to think about it.” She hums as she trails off. It was an odd interaction she had with him, did something embarrassing happen between them? Or was it an argument? Oh she hopes they aren’t, she wished she had a friendship like that when she was young. 

“Maybe he’s got a crush on the boy.” West says and the other adults stare at him. “What? Come on it’s the twenty first century, it’s a possibility.” He adds before he heads off to teach his first class of the day. 

“It’s a thought, anyway I got a class to teach so I need to head off before they tease me about being late.” Miranda says before heading out. It’s defiantly a thought and Katherine hums as she drains the last of her coffee. 

But for now, she’s got a class to teach.

~*~

“Hi, we’re here to visit Scott Summers.” 

The male nurse gives them a smile before handing a clipboard over. “Please sign your name and date here.” He says. Katherine signs the papers before handing them over to Alex and he does the same thing before handing it back over to the nurse. “Please give me a moment.” He says before he goes over to make a phone call.

“Everyone seems nice.” Alex notes as he looks around the lobby. 

She hopes so. She isn’t going to lie when that this place was quite expensive. But it was worth every penny if it helps Scott get better. “Alright, follow me please.” He says and Katherine makes sure to have a hand on her youngest son at all times. She knows she is being slightly paranoid but as if Alex could read her mind, he leans closer to help her calm her nerves.   
He opens the door to lead him into a room. “He is on his way, just be in a minute.” He reassure them before closing the door. “Ok not creepy at all.” Katherine mutters before taking a seat. She always hated this part. The waiting, the anticipation. The moment where her thoughts catch up with her, scenes playing in her mind of all the bad ways this visit could go. Of Scott yelling at them to never visit him again, of lashing out and spewing insults at them. She just hopes this visit goes well. Of all things she hopes he doesn’t blame his younger brother as well. 

It was her decision, not his. 

The door opens and she plasters a smile when Scott comes in alone. “Hey mom, hey Alex.” He says and Scott pulls his younger brother into a hug. Katherine couldn’t hide her surprise when Scott pulls her into a hug as well. He sniffles before sitting down, pulling Alex to sit right next to him. “How is the program?” Alex asks hesitantly. 

“It’s good.” He says. “Made any friends yet?” She asks. “Yeah, his name is Logan. He’s a cool dude. There’s also Jean, she’s nice. She got admitted for the same reason I was.” He says. God he looks so tired, are they letting him sleep? “Honey you look so tired.” 

“Don’t worry mom, I’m getting some sleep. It’s just taking awhile to get used to my new schedule is all.” He reassures her and she nods. Katherine nods as she looks down at her hands. Was he mad at her? She wonders if she made a mistake, he really wasn’t looking good. What if they were giving him drugs in here? “Mom look at me.” Scott says and she takes a deep breath before looking up. God he looks so much like his father. Exact same eyes and hair. “I’m not angry. At first I was but after a day I realized why you admitted me. I scared you, both of you. I want to apologize for that.” He says and she nods. 

“It’s okay baby, we forgive you.” She said quickly and he gives her a sad smile. “No it’s not okay. You lost dad and I made a mistake where you could have lost me too. You didn’t deserve that and I regret lashing out after all those years. I couldn’t imagine how hard it was to raise two young kids on your own.” He whispers. 

“All that matters now is that you’re getting the help you need.” He nods after her words, agreeing with her and he sniffles again. “God I’m so sorry mom. I’m so stupid.” Scott sobs out suddenly and she pulls him into a hug, letting him cling onto her and cry into her shoulder. “I’m right here. Alex and I both are here for you.” She whispers into his ear and She pulls Alex in so she was hugging both of her boys. 

The family stayed like that, hugging together as a family. All shedding tears as they reconnected together. Katherine had to admit it was a very emotional visit and after two hours, she promises that both of them will visit on Saturday before their time was up and they had to go. 

“I’m going down for a nap.” Katherine confesses after they got home and she could tell they both desperately needed a nap. “Okay mom, I’m taking Havok out for a walk.” He says and she nods. “Have your phone on you in case anything happens.” She says tiredly and he gives her a smile. “Will do.” He says and she nods before heading towards her bedroom. 

She trusts Alex to call if he was ever in trouble. 

So she wasn’t surprised when she finally gets up after her nap to see Hank and Alex on the couch watching a movie, sharing popcorn with Havok taking the chair as they claim the couch. “Good evening Hank.” She greets tiredly. “Hey Katherine, how was your nap?” He asks politely. “It was good, thanks for asking. How long have you’ve been here?” She asks when she grabs a water bottle out of the fridge. “About an hour now.” He says. 

“Are you staying for dinner?” She asks and he gives her a shy grin before he adjusts his glasses. “If you don’t mind.” He says. “Not at all.” She says before busying herself in the kitchen.   
She had to admit that Hank grew up into a fine young man. His looks have defiantly changed and she finds that he’s been using contacts more often. Well, only during school, but he doesn’t seem to care in this house and shows his true self around her and Alex. It was nice to see that side of him, when he didn’t have to worry about how others think of him, he knew he was in a safe place where he could do just about anything. 

“How is Edna doing?” She asks. “Mom just got promoted at her job. She is now head of general surgery.” He says and she grins. “Well damn, that’s amazing. Make sure to tell her congratulations.” She says and he grins. “Shh, my favourite part is coming up.” Alex suddenly pipes up, clumsily swatting at Hank to shut up, but missing. Hank grins as he gives him an amused look but quiets down so he could watch the movie in peace. 

“Are we seriously watching the lion king right now?” She asks. “Yes now shush.” He says, his attention entirely focused onto the screen. “He was sad, so I suggested Disney movies to help cheer him up, it’s working.” Hank whispers to her. She grins as she gives him a nod in thanks. That was really sweet of him to do that. She saw the movie pile and she smiles when she realizes that most of the movies belonged to Hank, because she knows they don’t own twenty Disney movies. 

“Do you mind If I join in on the marathon here?” She asks. “Of course you can join, uh have fun finding a seat though.” Alex says. “Well if you sit up, your mom can sit beside you.” Hank says as he raises an eyebrow. “But I don’t want to get up.” The boy whines as he purposely spreads out on the couch and Hank rolls his eyes. “Has anyone told you that you’re a drama queen?” He asks and Alex scoffs. “I take offense to that bozo.” He jabs. “Hey, you know I hate that nickname Lex.” Katherine grins as she watches them banter. “Oh you are on.” Alex says before he tackles the brunet off the couch and they land onto the carpet. Havok barks as he hops off the chair. 

“Boys don’t hurt yourselves.” She says fondly. “We won’t.” Unison voices chime and she sighs. “Boys honestly.” She mutters to herself before she started on dinner. “Don’t break anything either!” 

She hears them pause at that and she could just picture them giving each other wide looks. They already broke something, she just knew it. With a sigh she looks around the corner to peer into the other room to see them on the couch again acting as if nothing happened. “You broke something, didn’t you?” She asks and they both look at her at the same time. Ignoring the slight creepiness that it gave her, she looks around the living room to see if anything was misplaced or even looked out of place. 

“Nope, didn’t break anything.” Alex says shrugging and she narrows her eyes at him. “What?” He asks innocently. “You two are acting suspicious.” She comments and Hank raises his eyebrows. “Alex, I didn’t know you’re mom was an undercover detective.” He jokes and Alex snorts. “I’m going to ignore that comment. Hank, how do you feel about chicken alfredo with fresh carrots and broccoli?” She asks. “Oh that’s my favourite! Sorry bozo, you don’t get a choice.” Alex says and Hank rolls his eyes. “It sounds good, that was what I was going to say at first now I feel like I should reject to spite him.” He banters and Alex gasps, placing a hand onto his chest. “That hurts.” He whines. 

God they were such dorks. 

“You two are funny.” She says heading to the kitchen chuckling to herself. She had to admit that it was always amusing to watch them interact with each other. Bantering back and fourth easily, pushing each other to their limits just to see how far they can truly push each other buttons. Easily joking and pushing each other around, it reminds her back in her days when she had her own group of friends back in high school. 

She hated high school, it was the time to learn new things about yourself and to experiment with others and she made sure to stay far away from it. Honestly her group of friends was the only saving grace that helped her throughout those four years of her life. 

“Hey Alex, how did your essay go?” She asks. 

“What?” He asked loudly from the living room. She grins as she wipes her hands off with a towel as she leans against the doorway. “I said how is your essay going?” She asks. “Oh it’s done and handed in, hopefully the teacher will like it, or report me on how sensitive is.” He trails off. “I’m sure they won’t.” Hank says. “Why would you say that honey?” She asks curiously.   
“Oh uh, just my topic is all.” He says almost embarrassed and she decides not to push at the topic in hand. She smiles when she notices Hank doesn’t push either, might be that he already knows what the topic was about. She finds she doesn’t mind, she will have to look at his grades though, make sure that her son is getting along in school. 

“Aright, I’ll get back to dinner so it doesn’t burn.” She says amused and Alex gives her a smile. Hank pushes his shoulder and he scoffs as he turns to pay attention back to the movie. 

As she chops the carrots up, she lets her thoughts wander back to the talk she had with Alex this morning. Katherine doesn’t understand why she was so confused on the whole thing, she feels like she is being so oblivious about the whole thing. Discreetly, she carefully peers over to look into the other room and keeps an eye on the two boys that were currently in her living room. She looks between the two in slight confusion, with how Alex quickly avoided her question with saying that everything is fine, she had initially thought they were in an argument. But seeing how they were nearly leaning on each other, cracking jokes to make the other smile, she knew that thought had been wrong. 

Doesn’t look like they have been in a recent fight, so what else could it be? 

Maybe she should ask Scott when she visits him next week. Maybe he knew more than she did, they have been close again recently and maybe Alex told him what was going on with him that he was scared to tell her. 

_Hopefully he will shed some light._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry.
> 
> So thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> So thoughts? 
> 
> Again, let me know if this is a bad different. I never really written a story in a mother's pov before. 
> 
> Halex is happening! However Hank isn't really showing up until Chapter Four (Or is it Chapter Five?) so bare with me until we get to that point. I promise these boys will get together and be in love.


End file.
